Call for a Good Time
by AshleyTrecartin
Summary: AU. Beth finds a number for a private tutor scrawled in a library book and calls hoping to pass her classes. Daryl is getting sick of Merle's practical jokes. But when a blue diamond eyed southern bell shows up at his door, her may just end up thanking his brother.
1. Chapter 1

**There has been a substantial request for more of these prompts from my Bethyl Drabbles, so I've decided to make Call for a Good Time a full blown story. Please enjoy. The first two chapters are the same from the Bethyl Prompts. **

* * *

Call for a Good Time

Beth frowned as she pulled yet another book down off the shelf and started to flip through it. She sighed when a piece of paper fell from the pages and bent to pick it up. She figured it was just some notes that whoever had looked at it last had forgotten bout but when she unfolded the piece of paper all she saw was a phone number, a name, and the words _private tutor_ scrawled on it. Beth bit her lip, clutching the paper a little tighter in her hand. Her pride was arguing with her common sense. Pride said that she didn't need a tutor that she'd get through it just fine. Common sense was telling her to get over it and call the number because if she didn't get a good grade on this paper she was going to fail her class.

She sighed and shut the book and quickly left the library, pulling out her cellphone and dialing the number scribbled there. _"Yeah?"_ the male voice that answered asked.

"Uhm, is this Daryl?" she asked, biting her lip and playing with her hair.

"_Depends on who's askin',"_ he growled out.

She bit her lip a little harder. Maybe this was a bad idea. "My name's Beth Greene…I found your number in a book."

"_The hell is it doin' in a book?"_ He growled before she could answer. _"Fuckin' Merle."_

Beth frowned and started to walk around. "Maybe this is a bad time," she blurted out, ready to hang up and go back inside to put her nose in a book.

"_Where?"_

"I'm sorry, where what?"

"_Where do you want to meet?"_ he asked, she could tell he was getting annoyed, but he was going to help her, that was all that mattered.

"Oh uhm, anywhere is fine, I'm not picky." There was a pregnant pause before he answered, giving her an address and a time. Beth quickly wrote it down and sent a text to Maggie before getting on her bike and heading to the address. She really hoped the gruff voice on the other end of the line would be able to help her.

He was going to kill Merle the next time he saw him. He was sick of random girls calling him for a good time just because they'd found his number written on some bathroom wall. It was getting really old. He was going to wait for this slut to turn up at his house and then he was going to turn her away and tell her not to ever come back again. When she knocked on his door he threw it open and stared down at her. He was expecting to see some biker bitch, not the cute blonde girl looking nervous and out of place on his doorstep. "Daryl?"

He sighed and looked at her. "Yeah that's me."

She smiled just a bit. "Great, so I'm having a problem with my thesis, I know what I want to talk about, but for some reason I can't find anything about it, anywhere, which has to be impossible right?"

Daryl stared down at her blankly. What the hell was she going on about? "What the fuck is a thesis?"

She looked up at him, blinking a few times. "Aren't you…a private tutor?" she asked, handing him a piece of paper that had his name and number on it.

Daryl groaned and swore under his breath as he ran a hand through his hair. Merle had gone too far this time. "Look, Beth was it? This is just some sick joke my brother is pulling; I don't know shit about anything except hunting and fixing cars. Never even got my GED."

She frowned a little and he could see the frustration on her face and he felt bad for her. "Oh, I'm sorry for bothering you." She turned to leave and saw the bike she'd ridden over on.

"Hold up," he called out. She stopped and looked at him. "Can't let you ride home on that." He pulled his keys out and walked out, not bothering to lock the door. "I'll give you a ride, least I can do." She nodded a little and wheeled her bike over to his truck. He lifted it into the back and opened the door for her. She thanked him as he climbed in. "So where we goin?" he asked. She gave him her address and he backed the truck out of the driveway and headed that way. He glanced at her and frowned. "You okay?"

She nodded and sighed. "Just gonna fail my class," she muttered, staring out the window.

"What class?"

"Bimolecular studies." She laughed a bit. "I took the class on a whim, thinking it'd be fun. It's been hell." She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry about all the trouble."

He shook his head as he pulled into her driveway. "No problem, you're the best damn looking piece that's found my number and called." He looked at her and threw the truck in park. "Any time you wanna come see me again, feel free."

She smiled and little and climbed out. He lifted her bike out of the back and lent against his truck as he watched her walk inside. As soon as he was back in the truck he saved her number in his phone. Maybe he'd after to call her some time.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Call for a good time sequel

Call for a Good Time Reprise

He stared at the numbed on his phone. He recognized it immediately. Beth was calling him. His nerves driving him crazy he said fuck it and answered the phone. "Yeah?" he asked into the speaker.

"_Hey, it's uhm…its Beth_." She sounded as nervous as he felt.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"_Yeah, I was just…wondering if maybe you could come pick me up_?"

Now he was confused. "Where you at?"

She sighed and there was a long pause before she answered. "_The corner of Matthew and Park_."

Daryl's stomach flip flopped. That was not a good part of town for her to be in. "What the _fuck_ are you doin' there?" he demanded, halfway to his bike.

"_It's a long story, just hurry_."

"I'll be there in ten minutes, keep your head down and your mouth shut." He hung up the phone and quickly started his bike, peeling out of the driveway and speeding off. What the hell she was doing in the heroine center of town he had no idea, but he had to get to her fast before something happened. The dealers did not take kindly to new faces, especially sexy faces like hers. The pimps would be on her in a matter of minutes.

He turned down Matthew and saw her standing on the corner, and three extremely bad looking men starting towards her. The pieces they were carrying didn't go unnoticed by Daryl either. He beat them to her and stopped his bike. "Get the fuck on." She ran to him, quickly throwing her leg over the bike and tightly holding onto him as he sped away.

"Don't take me home, anywhere but home," she said loud enough to be heard over the engine of his bike and the wind wrapping around them. He nodded his head. The only other place he could take her was back to his place, so that's where he drove to.

When she got off his bike and looked at him he saw the reason why she didn't want to go home. Her eye was starting to blacken and she had a busted lip, the blood starting to dry on her pretty skin. "What the fuck happened?"

She sniffled a bit, wrapping her arms around herself as he let her into his house. "My boyfriend…well ex-boyfriend. He uh…he got mad at me." She bit her lip and winced when her teeth sunk into the wound.

Daryl growled as he went into the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit. They had to keep it stocked since Merle loved to get into bar fights but hated going to the hospital. He told her to sit at the table as he opened it up and looked for the antiseptic. "What'd ya'll fight about?"

She looked away as he sat in front of her. "He wanted to have sex but…I wasn't ready."

He lifted her chin gently and started applying the medicine to her busted lip. She winced. "Sorry," he muttered, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"S'alright." He looked into her eyes and something happened. Something sparked deep inside of him that he hadn't felt before. He cleared his throat and looked away. "Daryl?" He looked back at her. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

He shook his head. "No need, can't let a lady be in distress." He put the first aid kit away and sat back down beside her. "You want me to do somethin' about him?"

She shook her head. "No, but thank you. I just…didn't want to go home. I'll probably stay in my dorm tonight."

She didn't look comfortable with that. "You could stay here," he offered, the words out of his mouth before he could think about it.

Beth looked at him through her thick lashes. "You sure?" He nodded his head. Oh hell, what had he gotten himself into?


	3. Chapter 3

Call for a Good Time

Chapter 3

Beth smiled as she looked at the phone and saw who was calling her. It had become a regular thing with them. She pressed answer and held the phone to her ear. "Hey stranger," she said with a smile, her homework forgotten.

"Hey, yourself…how's your eye?"

She frowned a bit, touching the skin. "It's still sore, but all of the bruising is gone, my lip healed too." She blushed, remembering the way he'd gently touched her. Even though she'd been in that much pain, his fingers had felt good on her skin.

"Good." She heard him shift around on his couch. "What are you doin' tonight?" he asked.

Beth smiled a little, playing with her hair. "Nothing, just sitting in my room."

"You wanna do sometin'?" he asked.

Beth swallowed the scream bubbling up in her throat. "Sure, sounds like fun."

"Pick you up in an hour."

Beth hung up and quickly went to her closet, throwing clothes onto her bed, looking for something to wear, and of course, she didn't have anything. She settled on a typical country girl look, her boots, jeans, a black tank top, and a red plaid shirt. She smiled as she fixed her hair and made sure her makeup was presentable as she heard his bike pulling down her driveway. She grabbed her wallet, tucking it and her phone into her back pockets, running down stairs and to the door. She was out before Maggie or her daddy could stop her. He handed her a helmet as she climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

She couldn't help the smile as she pressed herself against his back as he tore down the dirt roads. "Where are we going?" she yelled over the wind whipping around them.

"Surprise," he yelled back.

Beth smiled and rested her head against his back. He drove them deep into the middle of nowhere before pulling off the road and parking his bike in the middle of a field. She slowly unwrapped her arms from around him and climbed off his bike. He climbed off and grabbed a bag from the back before taking her hand. "Come on." He led her through the field towards the wood.

He led her to a small pond, surrounded by trees and lightning bugs, and crickets singing in the background. He handed her his bag, opening it and pulling out a blanket. He laid it out and took the bag from her as they lay down tighter. She curled against him, resting her head on his chest. "This is beautiful," she said softly. He hummed as he lightly played with her hair.

Beth wasn't sure what had happened between them to warrant this cuddling, but she was happy. She wasn't sure how she felt about Daryl, but she knew that there was a serious crush going on and she was starting to think that it wasn't just one sided. They lay next to each other, looking up at the stars. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been that happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Call for a Good Time

Chapter 4

His phone ran from across the room and he quickly walked over and picked it up. Beth's name lit up on the small screen and he quickly answered. "Hey there," he mumbled into the receiver, rubbing his eyes.

"Did I wake you?" she asked; her voice hoarse, like she'd been crying.

"What's wrong?" He ignored her question. Something didn't sound right.

Her heard loud banging in the background. "Beth, open the fucking door!"

"Who the fuck is that?" he asked.

"My ex," she whispered.

Daryl growled and grabbed his keys and his jacket, all but running to his truck. "Your door locked?"

"Yeah," she whimpered as the banging continued.

"Beth, I'm gonna fuck you up if you don't open this fucking door!"

"Stay on the line, I'm comin'," he told her as he started his truck and peeled out of the drive way. "You at the dorms?"

"No, apartment."

Daryl headed to the apartment buildings she'd moved into last week. "I'm comin'." He pushed the gas pedal down harder, ignoring all of the laws of the road, breaking at least three on his way to her. He heard Beth scream and the sickening sound of wood splintering, the door slamming against the wall as her ex kicked it in.

"You fucking slut!" Daryl heard her ex yell before she screamed.

"Beth? Beth!" He drove faster, cutting off people and swerving in and out of traffic.

"Who the fuck is this?"

Daryl growled, his knuckles going white around the steering wheel. "I'm gonna kill you, you son of a bitch," he growled into the phone.

"Better hurry, your biker slut won't be innocent much longer."

The line went dead as Daryl turned down the street her apartment was on. He was surprised he didn't have cops on his tail as he pulled into the parking lot, slamming on the breaks. His eyes shot to her apartment as he climbed out of the truck and ran to it. The door had been kicked in and he could hear Beth screaming. He ran up the stairs and looked at what was happening. He had her pinned to the floor and Daryl walked in just in time to see him punch her in the face. He growled, his vision going red. He grabbed the son of a bitch by the hair and dragged him off Beth, slamming him into the wall. "You're gonna die," he told him.

He smirked and looked past him at Beth who was slowly getting off of the floor. Daryl didn't take his eyes off of him. "She got what she deserved."

Daryl growled and started punching him, blind with the rage running through him. He didn't stop until the asshole had stopped moving and Beth placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach. Her lip and nose were bleeding, she had cuts on her cheek where it was already starting to swell, and her shirt had been ripped open. He looked at the flat, smooth plane of her belly and growled. The sick son of a bitch had started to carve slut into her belly, only making it through the 's' and 'a' before Daryl had stopped him.

He stood up, giving the fucker another good kick to the head. "Go pack a bag, you ain't stayin' here." She nodded and went back to her room, putting her things in a bag. Daryl dragged her unconscious ex out of the apartment and dropped him outside in the parking lot. For all he cared he could bleed to death. He walked back in and looked at her. "Ready?" She mutely nodded her head and grabbed her coat, pulling it on over her shoulders and zipping it up. He led her down to his truck and helped her inside before getting in and driving back to his place. Merle was there, but he would deal with him.

She stared blankly out of the window the whole ride back to his house. It was in a shittier neighborhood than the one she'd just come from, but with himself and Merle there, she'd be safe. He pulled up and parked, getting out and going around to get Beth as Merle walked out. "Who's this?" he asked, leaning against the door frame.

Beth tensed up, staring over at Merle. "S'alright," he told her, scooping her up in his arms. "He's an ass, but he ain't gonna touch you." She nodded her head as he carried her inside. He set her down on the table and pinned Merle with a look. "Don't give her shit," he warned.

"Didn't answer my question," Merle commented as he went to the fridge and pulled out three beers. He opened one and handed it to Beth who took it and just held the cold can against her cheek.

"Beth," she said softly. "My name's Beth."

Merle rested against the counter, setting Daryl's beer beside her as Daryl got the first aid kit down. "What happened sugar?" he asked, sipping on his beer.

"My ex…broke into my apartment." She winced as Daryl started to wash the blood from her face with a rad soaked in warm water.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"You kick his ass, baby brother?" Merle asked, watching Daryl with a knowing look.

"And left him for the dogs." Daryl finished wiping the blood from her face and looked at her, his hand going to her coat. He asked her silently if she wanted Merle to leave. She hadn't taken off the ripped shirt before she'd left. She nodded her head, giving him the okay to open her coat so he could look at her stomach. He slowly pulled the zipper down and she shrugged it off her shoulders, letting it fall against the table. Merle growled when he saw what had happened on her belly.

"You shoulda killed the prick," he muttered, chugging his beer."

Daryl sighed as he gently started to wipe the blood off of her skin. "The marks aren't deep," he said more for himself than anyone else. "It'll scar, but it'll be faint." She nodded her head, taking a drink of the beer Merle had handed her. He tossed the rag to the sink as he rifled around for the medication in the kit to put on her open cuts. "Gonna sting," he mumbled, before slowly rubbing it into her skin.

She winced, her fingers tightening around the can. Merle walked over and stood next to her and she automatically reached out with her other hand, fisting his shirt in her hand. Daryl glanced at him but didn't say anything. He wasn't used to seeing this side of Merle. Usually he treated women like crap; then again, the women he was usually with were nothing but hookers he paid. It was weird for him to see the way he was with Beth, like he actually gave a shit.

"Tough little miss," Merle commented as she chugged her beer.

Daryl stood up after finishing with her belly and gently started to put medication on the cut on her lip. She stared up at him as his fingers brushed over her skin, her blue diamond eyes digging into him. He grabbed another salve from the kit, momentarily taking his eyes off of her before he looked back at her, rubbing the salve gently into her cheek where it was cut and swelling.

When he was done and had done what he could for her she hopped off the table and grabbed her bag. He watched her walk back to his room to change her clothes. He sighed and started to put the things away before he chugged his beer, leaning on the counter. "What's going on between you two?" Merle asked.

Daryl shrugged. "I wouldn't say dating, but something like that."

Merle nodded his head. "You take care of what's yours," he muttered before walking back to the couch, lighting up a cigarette. Daryl sat down beside him, a fresh beer in his hand. Beth came back out, but she hadn't changed into her clothes. She'd found one of his shirts and had pulled it on, and that was all she was wearing. Her bare feet padded across the threadbare floor as she came to sit next to him, curling her body against his side as he wrapped his arm around her. They didn't say anything the rest of the night, they just stared at whatever bad movie Merle found to watch until they fell asleep, her body curled against his and his arm around her protectively.

Merle stood up, his joints cracking from sitting in one position too long as he turned off the TV and tossed his empty beer can on the ground. He looked over at Daryl and Beth and shook his head. He knew his brother was falling for the sweet southern bell wrapped against his side. Merle went to bed, smirking to himself. Daryl had finally met his match.


	5. Chapter 5

Call for a Good Time

Chapter 5

Beth slowly started to wake, the smell of coffee and bacon teasing her. She could hear Merle in the kitchen singing the most redneck rendition of Ring of Fire she'd ever heard in her life. She slowly started to sit up, her muscles sore from falling asleep on the couch. Daryl's arm wrapped just a little tighter around her waist as she attempted to sit up, keeping her right where she was. She couldn't help but smile a little as she looked at him. He almost looked like a small child when he slept. "Don't wnna give you the wrong idea or nothin' missy, but ya might wanna cover up," Merle commented as he walked around, picking up empty beer cans from the night before.

Beth blushed as she realized that the shirt of Daryl's she was wearing had rode up past her hips at some point in the night and she quickly pulled it back down. "What time is it?" she asked, slowly prying herself away from Daryl.

"Almost nine, we gotta get to work, but breakfast is on the table." Merle kicked Daryl's foot. "Rise and shine Darlina, time for work."

Daryl groaned as he slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Shit," he muttered, looking at the time. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" he asked as he got up and shuffled back to his room, still half asleep.

"I tried to, four times!" Merle called after him as he sat on the couch and pulled his boots on.

Beth smiled to herself, shaking her head as she padded into the kitchen. She grabbed a paper plate and threw some bacon on it and quickly made up two egg sandwiched, adding them to the plate and pored two cups of coffee into Styrofoam cups. "Should'a tried harder." Daryl walked back into the living room, his coveralls for work unzipped down his chest as he shoved his feet into his boots.

Beth brought the plate over and handed it to him, passing the coffee to Merle. "Eat on the way," she told him.

"You gonna be okay by yourself?" he asked, taking the plate from her.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." She pushed up on her toes and gave him a kiss. "Have a good day."

Daryl growled as his hand slipped off the wrench, the corroded bolt he'd been trying to remove stripping. "Son of a bitch," he swore, throwing the wrench onto the table. He hated exhaust pipes, he really did. He started digging through his tool box, looking for something to pull the stripped bolt off with when he heard the rest of the guys in the shop whistling and catcalling. He rolled his eyes. "Bunch'a horn dogs," he muttered.

"You might wanna take a look, baby brother," Merle called out.

Daryl sighed and turned around to see what all of the commotion was about. Beth was walking towards them, but Daryl couldn't remember her ever looking so damn sexy before. She'd pulled on a pair of short denim cutoffs; the ends tattered and frayed, teasing her creamy thighs. She'd fond one of his plaid button downs and had left it open, trying it in the middle and rolling the sleeves up to her elbows over a black tank top. The fact that she was wearing cowboy boots, aviators, and had curled her hair only made him want her even more. She smiled, taking her glasses off and hooking them on her tank top. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey yourself, what are you doin' here?" he asked, not that he wasn't happy to see her.

She held up a couple of bags from Taco Bell. "I brought you lunch." She smiled, looking over at Merle. "You too."

"Hot damn!" Merle clapped his hands together, smirking. "You're gonna soil a man sugar."

Daryl shook his head and led Beth to the picnic tables outside where the crew took their breaks. She passed out the food while Merle got drinks from the vending machines. "You didn't have to do this," Daryl told her as she sat beside him.

She smiled, and shrugged her shoulders. "I wanted to, I mean, it's the least I can do."

"What do you mean?" Daryl asked taking a bite of his food.

She laughed lightly as Merle sat down and pushed a coke at each of them. "I mean, you didn't have to come get me last night. You could have lost my number and told me to beat it that first day, but you didn't."

Daryl shrugged and looked away from her. He was no good with emotions, and especially thank yous. Unfortunately, Merle was just fine with them. "That's cause little Darlina here is in love," he teased, making them both blush. Daryl didn't know if Merle was right or wrong, but he knew he did care about Beth and what happened to her.

That night when he and Merle pulled into the driveway he was dog tired and just wanted to take a shower and sit on the couch with a cold beer, maybe hold Beth if she was still around. He honestly wasn't expecting her to be. There was no reason for her to stay. Her apartment might not be too safe, but she still had her room at the college for another week before she had to be out for the summer. He walked inside and both he and Merle just stared around the living room. The whole place had been cleaned, top to bottom, and it smelt like something good was in the oven.

Beth walked out from the kitchen and looked at them. "Dinner is almost ready," she told them, wiping her hands on a dish cloth.

Merle whistled low and shook his head. "Finally figured out what this place was missin'," he said walking over to Beth and putting his arm around her. "A woman's touch. We can keep her, right?"

Daryl glared at his brother. "She ain't a dog Merle." He kicked off his boots be the door. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Beth frowned as Daryl walked out of the room. She looked up at Merle. "Did I do something?" she asked.

"Hell no, Daryl just ain't good with women…or emotions." He smirked a bit and followed her to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and opened it, taking a sip before offering her one. "Give him some time; he'll warm up to ya." Beth took the beer Merle offered her as she checked on dinner. "What're we havin'?"

She smiled, looking over her shoulder at him. "Steak, green beans, and baked potatoes."

Merle smirked as he headed towards the living room and turned the television on. "Yeah, we're keepin' you."

Beth just smiled as she finished up dinner. Merle had scared her at first, he didn't really seem like a nice guy, not to mention he just plain old looked scary, but the more time she spent with him the more she liked him. Not to mention she was head over heels for his brother. Daryl came into the kitchen for a beer after his shower. Beth took one look at him and nearly dropped the green beans all over the floor. He was still dripping wet and his long dark hair was sticking to his shoulders and neck. He hadn't found it necessary to put a shirt on and for that Beth was thankful as she watched a bead of water drip from his hair and fall down his board chest, disappearing in the waist band of his jeans.

He smirked when he caught her staring. "See somethin' you like?" he asked, teasing her.

Beth blushed and set the table. "Dinner is done," she told him. He called Merle over and sat down. On her way to her chair beside him, she decided to be a little bolder. She bent down and whispered, "Yeah, I do see something I like," in his ear before taking a seat. Daryl smirked and looked at her, shaking his head.

"Sugar, that was the best damn meal I've had in ages," Merle said, resting back in his chair. "Where'd you learn to cook like that?"

Beth shrugged as she started to clear the table. "After my mamma died and my sister went off to college it was just me and daddy. He was usually out in the field until dark, so I did all of the house work and cooking." She smiled a little remembering all the nights she'd had to go pull her daddy off the tractor to eat. Daryl walked over and helped her with the dishes before they both joined Merle on the couch. "It's alright if I stay again…right?" she asked, looking up at Daryl.

"Sugar, you can move in," Merle said smirking from his spot on the other side of her.

She smiled, but looked to Daryl. She wanted him to tell her it was alright. She wouldn't stay if he didn't want her to. He nodded his head. "Yeah, you can stay."

Nodding her head she cuddled against him again, watching whatever Merle had found. At least, until Merle tossed the remote to Daryl and stood up, cracking his back. "Night ladies," he mumbled before heading off to his own room.

Daryl sighed and turned off the television. "You should probably go to sleep too," Beth whispered, looking up at him. With Merle gone she realized just how close they were, how their bodies seemed to fit together.

"Probably," he agreed, his head lowering just slightly.

"It was a long day." He hummed in agreement, the arm that was around her moved, his hand gently cupping her face and tiling her head just up a little bit more. Beth blushed, staring up into his eyes. Slowly he bent his head and kissed her. Beth's hands were almost shaking as she slid them up his still bare chest to his hair. He wrapped both arms around her, pulling her onto his lap before standing up. She had no idea how they made it to his room without stumbling and tripping since he didn't stop kissing her, but when she felt her back hit the mattress of his bed, excitement and fear flooded through her. She looked up at him as he hovered over her.

"We ain't gotta," he whispered, his hands playing with the ends of her top.

Beth bit her lip. "I'm just…not ready," she whispered, suddenly ashamed. Daryl nodded his head and lay down beside her, pulling her against him. He kissed her until she couldn't stop yawning. They kissed and held each other for hours, every now and then taking a break to talk, but by the time they fell asleep, Beth knew that she was in love with Daryl Dixon.

He watched her sleep in his arms and sighed. He didn't know how it happened, but somehow, this sweet, innocent southern bell had stolen his heart and ran away from it. As he fell asleep with her in his arms, his head atop hers. He knew he was in love for the first time.


	6. Chapter 6

Call for a Good Time  
Chapter 6

Beth had been staying with Daryl and Merle for two weeks now. She didn't feel safe at her apartment and due to the circumstances; the landlord had let her move out, even though her lease wasn't up. She had all of her things in boxes in the spare room, she slept with Daryl. Her daddy and sister didn't know what was going on, but she wasn't going to go back home, it was too far away from Daryl and the boys had welcomed her into the house. Every morning she woke up and made them all breakfast and packed lunches for the boys to take to work. She'd gotten a job at their mechanic shop working in the office and taking care of the paper work and assigning repos. They all went home together and they would help her make dinner before they ate and sat on the couch for the night.

Things were going great between her and Daryl too. Every day they learned something knew about each other and they grew closer. They still hadn't slept together yet. After the first night they spent kissing in his bed and she'd told him he wasn't ready he'd backed off. They made out, a lot, but he never made a move to take it farther. He was waiting for her to make the move, he was waiting for her to be ready, and for that she would be eternally grateful.

Daryl walked into the office after he and Merle had finished up for the day. "Hey, I know it's been a bad day, but I need you two to go on a repo," she said, handing him the paper. "He's only in town for the night and we'd be doing Tony in Knoxville a solid."

Daryl looked over the paper and nodded his head. "Yeah, we can take care of this." He pulled out the keys to his truck and handed them to her. "Take the truck, I'll ride bitch with Merle later."

She smiled and kissed him. "Thanks, you want me to make dinner or you gonna pick something up?"

He smirked and kissed her again. "Make me somethn'."

She laughed as she walked out of the office and climbed in the cab of the truck. "Be safe girly," Merle said, as he and Daryl climbed into the repo truck.

"Always," Beth called back as she started up the truck and backed out. She blasted the radio on the way home, signing every song that came on. When she pulled into the driveway she frowned, noticing the front door was open. Daryl had told her that break ins were common in their neighborhood but no one messed with them. Still, she called Daryl as she got out of the truck and grabbed her bag, heading inside.

"Beth?" he asked. "You okay?"

"The front door is open," she said as she slowly walked up to the door.

"Fuck…you got your piece?" he asked.

Beth dug into her bag and pulled out the small hand gun Daryl had given her, just in case. "Yeah," she held it in her hand as she pushed the door open. "Oh my god…"

"What?"

"This place is a mess!" She was more pissed off about the mess they had made than anything else. She started looking around slowly moving through the house in case whoever broke in was still there. "It's going to take me a week to get this cleaned up," she groaned, noticing the broken glass all over the kitchen floor.

"Anyone still there?" Daryl asked.

"I don't think so," she answered, starting down the hallway. "Wait a minute…there's something written on the wall." She turned on the hall lights to read what was written when someone reached out and grabbed her. Beth screamed as the phone fell from her hand and she was pulled back into a hard body. Something sweet filled her nose and her eyes grew heavy. Soon, her world went black.

Daryl heard her scream and his heart fell into his stomach, twisting up in knots. "Beth? Beth!"

"What's going on?" Merle demanded, as he pulled into a parking lot.

"I don't know, just get home. Now," Daryl growled. Merle didn't ask any questions as he sped home. Daryl's foot bounced nervously on the floorboards until they pulled into the driveway. Daryl was out of the car before Merle had stopped it and he ran into the house. "She said somethin' was written on the wall." He started looking all over the walls, when he didn't see anything in the living room he went to check the kitchen.

"Daryl," Merle called from the hallway. Daryl ran in there and stared at the wall. _Your biker slut is mine._ Daryl growled and punched the wall, putting a hole through it. "Don't tell me this is the fucking prick that beat her," Merle growled.

"Yeah, it is, he called Beth a biker slut that night." He walked to his room and threw the closet door open, digging out the gun he had stashed away in there. He met Merle back in the living room, Merle had his own piece. "You ready?" Merle nodded and Daryl took out his phone and called Mike.

"Mike's missing persons, you wanna kill 'em, I can find 'em. What's your poison?"

"Mike, I need you to find Zach Baker," Daryl said into the phone as they jumped back into the repo truck.

"Daryl? Man, long time, what's it been, five years?"

"Shut up and do your thing Mike."

"Well, I'm doing fine, thank you for asking." He heard Mike sigh on the other end and mumble something along the lines of _Dixon prick_ over the sound of keys on a computer clicking. "Alright, you ready for the address?"

Daryl put the phone on speaker so Merle could write down the address. "Go for it," he said. Merle wrote down the address and Daryl cut the call. "Where are we going?" he asked. Merle used the GPS on his phone and put the address in and gave Daryl directions. He was seeing red the whole drive. Was going to kill the son of a bitch when he found him.

Beth groaned as she came awake, slowly. She grunted, as she sat up and rubbed her head, it was throbbing and she felt like she was going to be sick as she tried to swallow around her dry tongue. She looked around and immediately recognized the bedroom. It was Zach's room. She was going to kill him. Slowly she got up and went to the door, but it was locked. She swore and went into his master bathroom and tried the window but it wasn't budging. She'd told him to get it fixed a hundred times and he never listened.

She walked back into the bedroom as he walked in. "Good you're awake." He pulled a gun on her. "Living room. Now." Beth did as she was told, not wanting to get shot. There was a chair sitting in the middle of the room and she knew exactly what was going to happen. "Sit." She sat down and glared at him as he came to stand in front of her. He smirked, running the barrel of the gun down her cheek. "You asked for this," he told her before he pistol whipped her. Beth cried out as she felt the blood run down her face from the wound on her head.

He just laughed and walked behind her, roughly grabbing her hands and tying them to the chair behind her back. Her legs were next. "Daryl's going to find you," she warned him.

He laughed and came back in front of her, smirking down at her. "Oh, I'm counting on it." He put the gun in his waist band and cupped her face. "This is going to hurt." That was the only warning she got before his fist collided with her belly. Beth nearly threw up. He fisted her hair in his hand and pulled her hair back, back handing her and the son of a bitch had pulled out his class ring. The stone cut her cheek and her jaw ached. She lost count of how many times he hit her, alternating from her belly to her face. When the blows finally stopped, she was nearly half passed out.

He knelt in front of her and lifted her shirt off her belly, exposing the nearly healed marks from the last time he'd gotten his hands on hers. Beth was shaking with fear and anger as he pulled out his pocket knife and reopened the old wounds. She wanted to scream as he cut into her skin. Tears streamed down her face, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her screaming. He sat back, admiring his handy work as the door was kicked in. He quickly moved behind her, putting the gun barrel against her head.

"You son of a bitch," Daryl growled as he looked at Beth. He and Merle were both holding their guns on him. "You best lower that son."

Zach smirked and shook his head. "You're really gonna risk pulling that trigger of yours and having my finger tense up, pulling my own trigger and blowing her pretty little brains all over my carpet?" Zach asked. Daryl growled and looked at Merle. Slowly they both lowered their guns. "Not as stupid as I thought. Now, this is what's going to happen. I'm going to shoot you both, and then you're going to leave. I'm not going to kill you, because I want you to live with the knowledge that she's mine and she'll always be mine."

Daryl looked at Beth, she was beaten and bloody but her eyes were staring at him, pleading. He wasn't about to leave her with this sick psychopath. He looked back at Zach and smirked. He knew how to play pussies like him who liked to beat on women. "You want her? Then you're gonna have to fight me for her. Prove you're a man. No weapons, no dirty tricks, just man to man." He saw the wheels turning in Zach's head and he slowly lowered his gun, putting it back in his waist band. Daryl and Merle both moved then, grabbing their pieces off the floor and putting two bullets in his chest.

Daryl hit his knees in front of Beth and ripped the duct tape off her legs as Merle cut her hands free. She was sobbing as she buried her head in his chest, gripping his shirt. Daryl scooped her up and tossed Merle the keys to the truck. He gently picked her up, hating how she whimpered and carried her to the truck. "We need to take her to the hospital," Merle said quietly as they climbed in.

"The hell we are, what are we going to tell them?" Merle sighed, knowing Daryl was right. They hadn't left any finger prints behind, so they should be in the clear of being wanted for murder. Merle drove back to the house. Daryl's heart broke every time he looked at her. He felt like the biggest asshole for letting this happen to her. He never should have sent her home alone.

They pulled up to the house and he carefully got them out of the car and carried her inside, setting her on the couch. Merle grabbed the first aid kit as he pulled out his phone and made a call. He brought it over as Daryl tried to assess the damages done to her. "I called Holly; she's going to come over."

Daryl nodded his head. Beth started freaking out. "Hey, it's alright, she a friend, a nurse. She'll be able to help you more than we will." Shit bit her lip but nodded. He saw the blood under his shirt and bile rose inside of him. Slowly he lifted her shirt and swore, getting up and walking back down the hall, punching another hole.

"Daryl!" Merle grabbed him and threw him against the wall. "You need to rein it in baby brother, you ain't helpin' her."

Daryl sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's not going to heal this time," he whispered, tears pricking at his eyes. "That shit is gonna scar."

"I know, but you're not helping."

Daryl heard her sobs and swore running back to her and kneeling in front of her as Holly knocked on the door. Merle let her in and she looked at Beth. "Oh my god," she breathed, rushing to her. "What happened?"

"Her ex was a psychopath." Daryl looked at Holly. "You don't do anything without her permission."

Holly nodded and smiled, looking at Beth. "Hi there sweetheart, can I look at your face?" Daryl was grateful for Holly. She fixed Beth up, gave her prescription dosage painkillers, and she treated Beth right. When she was done she pulled Daryl and Merle off to the side. "Those cuts on her belly are going to scar, and she's going to be in pain for a few days, she has a few bruised ribs and a concussion." She sighed and glanced back at the girl. "You boys take care of her."

Daryl nodded and thanked her, going back to Beth. She was shaking as she slowly stood up. "I need a shower…" she whispered. He nodded and helped her into the bathroom. He got her in the shower and closed the curtain. He waited until she was done and passed a towel behind the curtain. He helped her out and helped her back to the bedroom. He got her one of his shirts and helped her pull it on over her head as she held the towel in place.

They climbed into bed and she curled her body into his. Daryl kissed her head, holding her close. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

She shook her head and looked up at him. "I love you."

Daryl stared down at her. He didn't deserve it. Not one bit of it. But he was greedy, selfish, and a sick bastard. "I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Call for a Good Time  
Chapter 7

Daryl sighed as he and Merle walked into the house. "Beth?" he called out. She hadn't left the house in a week, ever since the Zach incident happened. He felt bad and whished there was something he could do to help her, but he didn't know what that was. "Beth?" he called out again when she didn't answer.

"She's not here," Merle said, bringing him a not from the kitchen.

_Went out, be back in a few hours, dinner is in the fridge. Love you, Beth_. Daryl frowned, wondering where she'd gone and why she hadn't waited for him to get home. He pulled out his phone and called her. When it went to voice mail he only got worried. "Damn it," he swore, throwing the phone on the couch.

"Calm down," Merle said, pulling their food from the oven. "She's fine."

Daryl sighed and sat on the couch, really hoping his brother was right, but as they ate, he could tell Merle was nervous too, he wouldn't stop bouncing his fucking leg. He was considering stabbing him until the door opened, drawing their attention and Beth walked in. She smiled at them. "Hey, did you eat?"

"Where have you been?" Daryl asked, walking to her as she hung her bag up on the hooks by the door and kicked her shoes off. He went to hug her but she stopped him.

"I uh…I couldn't look at it anymore." She slowly pulled her shirt off, not even caring that Merle was in the room, he'd seen her without a shirt so many times already, it was just natural to strip in front of him. Daryl and Merle stared at the ink work on her skin. She'd gone to a tattoo parlor. She'd gotten a peacock tattooed onto her abdomen, jut under her left breast, its tail fell down over the side of her belly and across to the right, completely covering the marks that Zach had left. Now whenever anyone looked at her belly, all they would see would be the amazingly detailed, colorful artwork on her skin. Above the tail of the peacock was one word, tattooed in beautiful script; _Stronger_. "Are you mad?" she asked, biting her lip and looking at both of them.

"Hell no," they both said immediately.

"We were just worried," Daryl added, looking down at her. He kissed her head as she pulled her shirt back on. She smiled and sat on the couch next to Merle, Daryl easing down on her other side.

"I want to go back to work tomorrow."

Merle and Daryl shared a look. "You sure that's a good idea, sugar?" Merle asked.

Beth maneuvered herself so her head was in Daryl's lap, her feet lying in Merle's. "Yes. I can't stay locked inside for the rest of my life. The sooner I get back out there, the sooner I can put this behind me."

Merle chuckled, wrapping his arm around her legs. "Anything you want, sugar."

She tipped her head back and looked at Daryl who had started to play with her hair. He nodded his head in agreement with his brother. "If you're ready." She smiled and cuddled into them as they watched the newest episode of _Who's Line is it Anyways_?

…

Beth woke up early the next morning, lightly kissing Daryl before grabbing her clothes and heading to the bathroom to take a shower. She frowned as she pulled her tank top off and looked at the mess on her belly. They had warned her at the tattoo parlor that this would happen. Colorful ink and blood was smeared all over her skin. As she waited for the shower to heat up she grabbed a washcloth and gently washed her belly. When she'd gotten most of it, she climbed into the shower. The tattoo was still sore, but she was careful as she washed her body.

After her shower she climbed out and started to get dressed. "Sugar, you in there?" Merle called, knocking on the door.

"Yeah, you can come in though, I'm mostly dressed." She smiled as Merle poked his head in while she was buttoning up her jeans, her bra already in place. "Morning," she said as she grabbed the lotion from the counter.

"Morning sugar," he answered, kissing her head. He turned the water in the sink on and started to fill it so he could shave. Beth smiled as she put the lotion over her tattoo before she pulled her shirt on and fluffed her hair out.

She kissed Merle's cheek before he put the shaving cream on his face. "I'm gonna star breakfast, any requests?"

"Eggs would be great," he answered as she threw her dirty clothes in the hamper.

"Coming right up, just gotta wake the other one up." She walked out of the bathroom and headed back to the bedroom. Daryl was still asleep and she slowly climbed into bed with him, wrapping her arms around him. "Baby?" He hummed, reaching out to pull her against him. "Time to wake up, I have to go start breakfast."

He groaned, nuzzling her neck. "How 'bout we don't go to work and we just stay in bed all day?"

Beth giggled and kissed his nose. "Nope, gotta make money." She lightly spanked him as she got up. "C'mon, get up." She walked out to the kitchen and started on breakfast.

Merle joined her first. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her head. "Smells good," he said pouring himself a cup of coffee and sat at the table.

"Here you go," Beth said, putting a plate in front of him and leaving another one for Daryl as he walked into the kitchen.

"Riding with me?" he asked as he ate.

"Mhm," Beth hummed kissing his cheek. She smiled and cleaned up the kitchen before slipping her boots on. "We need to go shopping soon, we're low," she commented as she wrote another item down on the list she'd been making all week.

Daryl shook his head and put his plate in the skin, kissing her. "We'll go after work."

Merle put his own plate in the sink and sighed. "Let's go ladies."

…

Weeks passed and things were back to normal with Beth. Her tattoo was healed, and she had decided she was ready to take things a step further with Daryl. They were on the couch, watching television, Merle had gone to bed an hour ago and she was ready. She reached across Daryl and took the remote control from him and turned the television off. He looked down at her. "What's wrong?"

Beth shook her head and slowly straddled his waist, running her hands up his chest and wrapping them around his neck. "I want you to take me to bed and make love to me."

He looked up at her, his hands holding her waist. "Are you sure?" he asked. Beth smiled and nodded. His hands slipped to her ass and he picked her up. Beth laughed as he carried her back to their room. He gently laid her out on the bed and straddled her hips, looking down at her. He cupped her face and gently kissed her. Beth loved the way he took care of her. When she'd first met him, she had never expected that he'd have a gentle side to him, but with her, he was always gentle. He treated her like she was made of glass.

She felt his hands on her waist, slowly pushing her shirt up. Beth lifted her arms and smiled up at him when he tossed it across the room. He slowly undressed her, and though he had seen her in her bra and panties before, she blushed when they were naked under him and he just looked at her. "You're beautiful," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her again. Beth bit her lip as he slowly eased into her. There was more pain that she'd been expecting and he held her, waiting until she was comfortable enough for him to start moving. He made love to her in every sense of the word, holding her tight, kissing her, stroking her. Beth hadn't felt anything like it before. Her nails clawed at his back, her legs wrapped around him, when she came she saw stars.

Daryl pulled her into him and kissed her head. She looked up at him a glow about her and a smile on her lips. "Daryl?" He hummed and looked down at her. "I love you."

He kissed her head. "I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

Call for a Good Time

Chapter 8

Beth bit her lip as she wrapped her hands around the handlebars. Daryl was out doing something, grocery shopping if she remembered correctly. He'd left while she'd been half asleep still. When she'd finally pulled her butt out of bed Merle had been waiting for her. Apparently he was going to teach her how to ride a motorcycle by herself today. "Merle, I don't think this is a good idea." She looked up at him as he put a helmet on her head and strapped it in place.

"Don't worry sugar, I'm gonna be right here." He straddled the bike behind her, wrapping his hands around hers on the handlebars. He started to explain the mechanics of how to start the bike, how to shift gears, how to speed up, and how to slow down. "Alright, ready?" Nervously she nodded her head and started the bike. It roared to life underneath her and she slowly moved her hands, gently easing away from the curb and pulling her feet from the ground. Merle didn't do anything as she eased them onto the road, going slow at first. His hands were there to make sure they didn't crash and die.

It was easier than she had originally thought it would be and soon enough she was going sixty miles per hour, weaving between cars as they rode around town. Merle had removed his hands from hers and was leaning back, just enjoying the ride as she drove around. By the time they pulled back into the house Beth was ready to go for another ride. She shut the bike off as she gently eased it down and kicked out the stand. Merle climbed off the bike and smirked at her. "See, I told ya you could do it."

She smiled climbing off and taking her helmet off. "That was so much fun."

He nodded approvingly. "I think you're ready to ditch the Prius and get your own bike." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked into the house.

"I know what kind I would want," she said happily, going to her laptop and opening it up. She brought up a picture of a bike she'd seen once and had fallen in love with. A 2014 Triumph Scrambler, it was old school, and it was gorgeous. She showed Merle the picture. "You can get it in three colors, a dark blue, this cherry red, or the cherry red and silver."

"That's one hell of a beautiful bike," he commented, scrolling through the page looking at all of the specifications. "Not too expensive either."

Beth smiled and sat beside him on the couch. "My older brother had one before he died, I always loved it." They looked up as Daryl walked in. "Hey baby."

"Hey." He took the few bags of groceries to the kitchen and set them down on the counter. "What 'yall been up to?"

Beth bit her lip and looked at Merle. He nodded his head and continued to look at the Scrambler. "Merle taught me how to ride a motorcycle."

Daryl turned around and stared at them, nearly dropping the eggs in his hand all over the floor. "What was that?"

"She's a quick study, little brother. Three blocks, that's all it took." Merle looked up and smirked.

Daryl shook his head, putting the eggs in the fridge. "Okay, I see how it is, ya'll are gonna start gangin' up on me."

Beth smirked and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she pressed against his back. "C'mon baby, imagine how sexy it would be to see me all dressed in leather with some sexy motorcycle boots that go all the way up to my knee, leaning over a motorcycle, my hair all wild from the wind," she whispered in his hear.

Daryl growled and turned around, grabbing her by the waist, fisting a hand in her hair and kissing her hard, bending her backwards slowly. She giggled into the kiss, gasping lightly as he bent her backwards and gripped his shirt. He slowly pulled away and stared into her eyes. "You can have a bike."

Beth giggled and kissed him. "Thank you." She started to lean in to kiss him again when there was a knock on the door. She frowned and looked over. "Are you expecting someone?" she asked.

Daryl shook her head and gently released her, going to the door and opening it. "Yeah?"

"Is Beth here?" Beth's eyes widened.

"Maggie?" She walked towards the living room as Daryl stepped back opening the door. It wasn't just Maggie. "Daddy? What are you guys doing here?" she asked, staring at them.

"You haven't called or been to the house in weeks, the school called the house wondering why you didn't register for fall classes, and Bobby called, he said you quit the diner." Her father crossed his arms, looking all around the small house, judging it like he did everything else that didn't involve his church.

"We're just worried about you," Maggie added, looking between Merle and Daryl.

"Yeah, well I'm fine. I registered for my classes last night; the semester doesn't even start for another month." She sighed and pushed a hand through her hair. "I got a new job, I've just been busy."

Hershel nodded as he looked at Daryl, openly judging him. "I can see that." He looked back at Beth. "I think it's time you came home."

Beth crossed her arms. She was sick of them treating her like a child. "I am home."

"Beth," Maggie started but Beth cut her off.

"No, I'm almost twenty one for crying out loud. I'm old enough to make my own decisions." She crossed her arms, meeting her father's eyes. "Now, you're welcome to stay for lunch and get to know my boyfriend and his brother who have more than taken care of me, or you can leave."

…

Hershel and Maggie ended up staying. Maggie had gone to the kitchen to help Beth with dinner while Hershel sat on the couch with him and Merle. Daryl wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. He knew the old man was judging them, he knew Hershel didn't think Daryl was good enough for Beth, but he was going to play nice. He loved Beth, so he was going to try his hardest not to be a complete asshole to her father. He just hoped Merle did the same.

"So what do you two do for a living?" Hershel asked as he looked around the living room, lightly picking at a cigarette burn on the arm of the couch.

"We're mechanics," Daryl answered, watching his eyes pick out every little deformity of the room.

"Mechanics," he mumbled thinking that over in his head. Daryl could see the wheels turning, adding up how much they made, and the state of the house. He wouldn't be surprised if he grabbed Beth and dragged her out and condemned the place. "Interesting."

Thankfully enough Merle kept his mouth shut, just staring him down. "Lunch is ready," Beth called from the kitchen. Daryl breathed a sigh of relief as they made their way to the kitchen. They all sat around the table and an awkward silence fell down over them as they ate. "Daddy, how are things?" Beth asked, breaking the tension.

Hershel shrugged. "The corn is coming in nicely and Daisy is pregnant again."

Beth smiled. "Well that's fun."

Her father shook his head. "Beth, I cannot abide this relationship." There it was. Daryl looked at Beth, reaching over and taking her hand under the table, trying to keep her calm. "They're mechanics, this place looks like a crack house, and I doubt either one of them have a high school diploma or a GED."

Daryl watched Beth's eyes flash as she looked at her father. He could see the rage bubbling up in side of her. "You're right. They are mechanics, neither one of them finished high school, and Merle used to take drugs, but he's been clean for six years now." He saw it in her eyes the second the damn busted and everything came flooding out, weather she wanted it to or not. "But you know what? Zach, the boy you loved so much and wanted me to marry? Yeah, Daryl had to come pick me up one night after he left me in the middle of the ghetto after he'd punched me and busted my lip. Oh yeah, and there was that one time Daryl had to come over because Zach had broken into my apartment and started to beat me and carve the word slut into my skin." She shook her head, he really hoped she wouldn't go far enough, but he knew she was going to, and he just let her. "Wait, wasn't there one more? Oh that's right. Zach showed up here, trashed the house, kidnapped me, beat the ever loving shit out of me and carved that word so deep into my belly that I got this to cover it up." She stood up and pulled her shirt up, revealing her fully healed tattoo.

She shook her head and sat back down. "Yes, they're not what you wanted for me, but you know what? They love me, and they take care of me. Daryl and I have been together for months down, and Merle treats me like a princess. If you can't accept them then you can leave." She was panting by the time she was done. Daryl looked over at Maggie and Hershel, they were just staring open mouthed at her, neither one of them knew what to say. He was just glad she hadn't mentioned that they had killed Zach.

Hershel finally sighed and rubbed his eyes, before looking between Daryl and Merle. "I may not approve of this life, but I do owe you an apology and a thank you. You'll understand one day why I'm so protective of my little girl, and maybe you'll forgive me for judging." He sighed again and looked at Beth before looking Daryl in the eyes, talking to him man to man. "If she's happy and you treat her right, then I guess I can learn to accept it."

…

That night Beth and Daryl were lying in bed after making love. She curled against his side and kissed his chest. "I love you, Daryl Dixon."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her head. "Love you too baby girl."

She lay there all night, half watching him sleep, half thinking about how her life had turned out. A year ago she was concerned with getting good grades and finding a nice husband. But now, now nothing seemed to matter except her new family. She loved her biker boys; she loved the life she had. It wasn't overly complicated anymore, it wasn't hard and confusing. It was simple, and she realized before sleep finally claimed her, that simple was what she'd been searching for.


	9. Chapter 9

Call for a Good Time

Chapter 9

Beth looked up at the police car pulled into the lot of the mechanic shop and parked. Nerves shot through her. This couldn't be good. Daryl and Merle both watched the two officers as they walked to the office, close on their tales. "Can I help you, officers?" Beth asked.

"Are you Miss Greene?" She nodded her head as Daryl and Merle walked into the office, standing behind her, arms crossed and staring down the officers. "These your body guards?"

Beth sighed. "Boyfriend and his brother." She turned and looked at him. "Guys it's okay, go back to work." Reluctantly she got them to leave the office. "Sorry, they're just really protective. Now, what can I do for you?"

"I'm Officer Rick Grimes, this is my partner Officer Shane Walsh, we just have a few questions for you about a Zach. Apparently you two were dating?"

Beth nodded her head. "We were dating until he hit me and left me in the middle of the ghetto." She kept her cool as she talked to the officers. There was no reason for them to expect her, or the boys had anything to do with Zach's death.

"What were ya'll doing in the ghetto?" Shane asked, crossing his arms and leaning against her desk.

"He was buying drugs."

Rick nodded his head and wrote a few things down. "So, when was the last time you saw him?"

Beth sighed and tried to think back, trying to get her dates right. "A few weeks before school let out for the semester I think." She shook her head and looked at the officers. "Honestly I don't remember, I put that all behind me and moved on, trying to forget."

Rick nodded his head. "Understandable. Was he violent often?"

Beth shook her head. "Not really, it was mainly when he was high or drunk. He'd get mad at me because I wasn't ready to have sex and well, one thing led to another." She shrugged her shoulders, more thankful for her boys than she'd ever been.

"Were you aware the he had been murdered?" Shane asked. Beth suppressed a shiver. She didn't like the way Shane was looking at her, it reminded her too much of Zach.

"I saw it on the news," she answered.

"Well, if you can think of anything that might help us, please give us a call." Rick handed her a card with their number on it before walking out, but Shane didn't follow, he hung around, looking around the office.

"So, the Dixon boys huh? Please tell me you're shackin' up with Daryl and not Merle."

Beth crossed her arms. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

Shane smirked a bit, putting his hands on his hips. "See, I know the Dixon boys, I've arrested them both a number of times, public intoxication, destruction of public property, assault, possession of narcotics," he rambled off the list and looked at her. "This is just a fling right?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Beth asked. She really did not like this guy.

Shane started to advance on her and Beth backed herself into the wall as he invaded her personal space. His eyes darted up and down her body, smirking as he openly checked her out. "A pretty little thing like you, you don't want to be mixed up with the Dixons. You need a real man."

"Shane!" Rick called from outside.

Shane smirked and gave her the once over again. "When you're doing playing around with boys on bikes, give me a call." He smirked as he walked out, leaving her flustered, pissed off, and blushing which was going to piss Daryl off.

As soon as Rick and Shane pulled out of the lot Daryl and Merle were back in her office. Beth slowly sat down in her chair, trying to cool her face. "What happened?" Daryl asked, leaning over the desk so he was more at eye level with her.

"They just asked me about Zach, but I don't think they really know anything." She sighed and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. "Rick seemed nice but Shane…" She trailed off and looked at Daryl. "If they show up again I want one of you in the room."

They both tensed up. "What did he do, sugar?" Merle asked.

"Nothing really," she answered. "He's just creepy and gave me a bad vibe." They nodded their heads and sighed. Daryl walked around the desk and kissed her. "Love you," she whispered.

"Love you too." They walked back out of the office and got back to work. Beth sighed and turned to her computer to continue inputting expenses for the month.

…

After work the boys met her back in the office as she was shutting down her computer. "Are we still going to stop at the store?" she asked, looking over at Daryl.

He nodded. "Yeah, Merle's gonna head home and meet us with the truck." Beth smiled and nodded her head, following Daryl and Merle out to their bikes. She waited for Daryl to get situated on his while she strapped on her helmet before climbing on behind him, wrapping her arms around his back. She smiled as she rested against him, loving the way it felt to just hold onto him and feel the warmth of his back pressed against her.

When they pulled up, he parked the bike and she carefully got off, removing her helmet and hooking it onto her bag as she put it over her shoulder. "I'm going to go see if motor oil is on sale, the bikes are due for an oil change."

Beth nodded. "I'll start on the list then." He gave her a quick peck before heading to one end of the store. She grabbed a cart and started pushing it up and down the aisles, browsing more than anything. She was still worked up over the visit from the cops earlier in the day and she was ashamed to say that none of it had to do with Zach. Shane had really gotten to her. He gave off a bad vibe and reminded her too much like Zach. The whole situation had made her jumpy.

She grunted as she lifted a case of beer from the cooler. "Let me help you with that." Beth gasped and jumped as Shane reached out, taking the case from her and setting into her cart. "So, they've got you doing their shopping?" he asked, crossing his arms and looking at her. He was out of uniform.

"No, I'm doing our shopping." She corrected him as she stared to push the cart down the aisle. She stopped to grab a bag of Merle's chips and put them in cart before moving to the next aisle. Shane followed her and she looked around nervously for Daryl. How long did it take to get motor oil?

"So you live with them?" He smirked a bit as he followed her. "Why's that?"

Beth rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Are you here because of the case?" she demanded.

Shane shook his head. "Nope, just trying to talk to a pretty girl."

"I don't think the pretty girl likes talking to you." Beth looked over her shoulder as Daryl walked up, putting motor oil in the cart before wrapping his arm around her waist possessively. "Can we help you with something, officer?" he asked.

"It's just Shane, I'm off duty."

"Good, then you can't arrest me for knocking your teeth in." Daryl turned Beth around, wrapping his arms around her sides as he pushed the cart and nuzzled her neck, showing Shane just to whom Beth belonged. She giggled as they walked awkwardly down the aisles. She realized they must look like a couple of teenagers. "You okay?" he whispered when he was sure Shane wasn't still following them.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine." The checked out and met Merle outside. After they loaded up the truck Beth and Daryl climbed on his motorcycle and followed Merle home.

…

Sitting on the couch later with her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist Daryl looked over at Merle. "He was at the store tonight."

"Who?"

"Shane." Merle growled. "We need to keep an eye on her. Remember what happened to Amy?" Merle swore and nodded his head. Daryl sighed and kissed Beth's head, gently picking her up and carrying her to bed. He was going to keep her safe, he wasn't going to let another Zach come into their lives and fuck up everything they had going on.


	10. Chapter 10

Call for a Good Time

Chapter 10

He was going to have to thank those Dixon brothers one day. They may have a woman living with them, but their house was lacking one of the main things it needed, especially when the bathroom and bedroom window faced the road. He was watching her through the windows from his car parked across the street, his tinted windows keeping her from knowing he was there. He had watched her in the shower, licking his lips as he watched her silhouette through the shower curtain. He wanted to sneak in there and throw her against the wall and take her. He just knew she was a wild cat. She'd probably leave scratch marks all over his back. He lost her momentarily when she stepped out of the shower—unfortunately with a towel wrapped around her body—on her way to the bedroom.

He groaned when she dropped the towel and walked around, looking for clothes. He was in heaven as he watched her breasts sway as she move. He was in heaven, until he walked into view and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, kissing her neck. He looked away, unable to watch another man touch what was his. He started the car and pulled out, heading to work. He was going to find a way to get those Dixons out of the picture for good.

…

Beth giggled as Daryl kissed her neck, his arms encircling her waist. "Don't get me started," she gasped as he bit down on her pulse.

"Why not?" He cupped her breasts, gently brushing his thumbs over her nipples.

"Because we'll be late for work." He groaned a little and let her go so she could get dressed. "If you're good at work today maybe I'll let you eat desert when we get home."

Daryl groaned and looked at her. "Baby you can't tease me like that." She just giggled lightly as she kissed him and checked her outfit in the mirror before slipping her boots on. "Have you heard from those cops lately?" he asked as they walked out to the truck and climbed in.

"No, I haven't even seen anything on the news about it anymore." She wasn't sure if that worried her or made her feel better. "Should we be worried?" she asked as Daryl backed the truck out of the driveway and headed to work.

"I don't think so." He glanced at her. "If they thought we had something to do with it they would have brought us in for questioning by now." Beth nodded her head, chewing on her lip a little. He reached over and took her hand. "Don't worry, okay?" She tried to but when they pulled up to work Rick was there and had Merle in handcuffs bent over the hood of the patrol car. "Son of a bitch," Daryl swore as he parked and jumped out. Beth followed him, running over to Merle. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

Rick held up his hands, a gesture of peace but Beth knew peace had gone out the window the second Daryl saw his brother in handcuffs. "We came here to ask you three to come down to the station to answer some questions. Merle lost his cool and punched Shane."

"Bastard deserved it. Stalkin' Beth like that," Merle grunted.

Beth shook her head and put a hand on Merle's shoulder, stepping between Rick and Daryl. "Why do you need to talk to the three of us?" she asked. Her nerves were shot now. They were caught, that's all there was to it.

Rick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Someone said they saw you there that night, that they saw the boys break the door down and then carry you out."

"They're lying," Merle and Daryl said at the same time.

Beth glared at both of them. "Hush you too." She looked at Rick. "Can you let Merle out of the cuffs? We'll come down to the station." Merle and Daryl looked at her but she gave them both a look and they shut their mouths.

Rick sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah, we can let him go, as long as he's going to behave." Merle grunted and nodded his head. "Can you follow us down there?"

"Yes," Beth agreed. She waited until they were out of the parking lot before she turned and looked at her boys. "What the hell are we going to do?"

Daryl wrapped his arms around her. "It's going to be okay baby." He kissed her head and looked at Merle. "We're going to tell Rick the truth."

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Merle demanded. "They'll lock us up and throw Beth in jail for covering for us."

Daryl glared at him. "Merle, you ain't helpin'," he growled. "We tell Rick what happened but we don't say anything to Shane, that's the deal we make."

Merle sighed and nodded his head. "Alright, let's go." They all piled into the truck, Beth between them, wringing her hands and chewing on her lip. She really hoped Daryl was right and Rick would understand. She couldn't watch Daryl and Merle go to jail because of her.

When they arrived at the police station Rick and Shane were waiting for them in the lobby. "The deal is that we'll talk to you," Daryl informed them, nodding at Rick, "but we ain't talkin' to him."

Rick sighed but nodded his head. Beth watched Shane. He didn't seem pleased about that but he didn't say anything. "I'll take you two back first, and then talk to Beth." Rick led the boys away, leaving her alone with Shane. She really didn't think he would try anything while they were surrounded by people but she still didn't like being alone with him. She awkwardly, nervously walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, crossing her legs.

Shane sat down beside her, facing her in the chair. "Why don't we speed things up a bit?" he suggested, putting a hand on her knee. "While Rick's talking to the boys, you can talk to me. I don't mind taking you're statement."

Beth shook her head. "No, I'd rather talk to Rick." She pushed his hand off of her knee and looked around for a coffee area or somewhere she could go to get away from him.

Shane chuckled a little and rubbed his jaw. "Now why are you all so concerned with talking to Rick?" he asked. "Do you all have a story worked out or something, because I have to be honest, it's not looking good." Beth kept her mouth shut. She wasn't going to say anything to him. He shook his head. "Alright, I can take a hint."

Beth breathed a sigh of relief when he left her. Now they just had to get through the questioning without getting arrested and she'd never have to see Shane again.

…

Rick sighed and rubbed his eyes as he let Daryl and Merle into the room. "I'm not going to charge you guys with anything. I'm going to write this up as self-defense." Beth felt the weight leave her shoulders and the knot in her belly loosened up. "You should have just told us from the beginning but I can understand why you didn't."

"Thank you," Beth said.

"What are you going to do about Shane?" Daryl demanded.

Rick looked at Beth. "If you feel like you need it you can file a restraining order, other than that there's nothing I can do, and there's never a guarantee that you're going to get the order anyways."

Beth shook her head. "It's fine. I don't need to file one." Rick nodded his head and showed them out. Beth leaned into Daryl as he put his arm around her and led her to the truck. "Please tell me we can just go home," she asked looking up at him.

He nodded his head. "Oh yeah, we're going home." Merle opened up the passenger's door for her and helped her in before climbing in. Beth was exhausted and it was only noon. She didn't want to do anything but strip down to her birthday suit and climb into bed with Daryl. When he pulled into the driveway they all climbed out. She grabbed his hand when he started towards the kitchen. "What is it?"

Beth looked at Merle. "You may want to turn on some music or go to the bar." She led Daryl back to the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them. She needed him to make love to her, and he didn't disappoint. He held her against him under the sheets. "I wish it could be like this all of the time."

"What do you mean?" he asked looking down at her.

"No work, no drama, just you and me having sex at one in the afternoon every day." She smiled and looked up at him. "I like this."

He chuckled and nuzzled her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

Call for a Good Time  
Chapter 11

"Stop fidgeting," Beth told Merle who kept pulling at the tie around his neck.

He rolled his eyes and huffed. "I don't see why we had to get dressed up sugar." He looked at her and she could tell he hated the tie around his neck and the suit jacket she'd made him wear. Daryl wasn't happy about it either, but he wasn't protesting nearly as much as Merle was, and Beth had to admit, she couldn't wait to get back home and rip Daryl's suit coat off of him. He made it look positively sinful.

"It's daddy's birthday, we always dress up," she informed him. "Just make it through tonight and you can use the jacket for target practice when we get home. Besides I let you wear jeans, didn't I?" She sighed as they turned into the long driveway that led to the family farm. She was nervous. She just hoped that her dad was on better behavior than he'd been last time.

Maggie was waiting for them on the porch when they pulled up, a cloud of dust settling. Beth didn't recognize the boy sitting next to her. Merle helped her out of the truck to try and keep her modest in the sundress she was wearing. "Hey Maggie," Beth greeted as she hugged her sister.

"Hey." Maggie pulled back and looked at the guy standing awkwardly at her side. "Beth, this is Glenn." She smiled and looked at him. "Glenn this is my baby sister Beth, her boyfriend Daryl, and his brother Merle."

Glenn shook their hands and Beth gave Maggie a smirk as they walked inside. "Hi daddy," Beth greeted as she walked over and hugged and kissed Hershel's cheek.

"Hi there baby girl." He kissed her head and looked at the boys. "Glad you could make it."

"I can't believe you got them in a tie," Maggie teased as he checked the dinner in the oven.

Daryl shook Hershel's hand. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." Beth smiled as the men all sat around the table and started to talk while she helped Maggie with dinner.

"So how long have you been dating Glenn?" she asked as she frosted the cake she'd brought with her.

Maggie shrugged her shoulders. "About a month now?" She smiled and looked over where Glenn was talking with Daryl. "He's such a sweet guy."

"He seems like it." Beth smiled, happy that her sister had found a good guy and it seemed like Hershel really liked him.

Dinner past by without a hitch. Hershel even laughed and a few of Merle's stupid jokes and it looked like Daryl and Glenn were really hitting it off which caused Beth and Maggie to share a look. Beth giggled as Merle ripped his tie off in the truck and pulled off his jacket in the confined space. "That wasn't so bad was it?" she teased.

Daryl scoffed watching his brother throw them to the floorboards. "That guy your sister is dating seems nice."

Beth smiled. "He was trying to deliver a pizza to the neighbors, apparently he never left and they ate the pizza on the porch and talked until three in the morning." She shook her head. "I'm happy for her." She cuddled into Daryl's side as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, keeping one on the wheel as they headed home. When they pulled into the driveway Beth climbed out with Merle's help again and walked to mailbox, pulling the letters and bills out and headed back inside. "Merle, your Cabela's is here." She tossed the thick catalog to Merle as she walked to the kitchen, flipping through the mail.

She frowned when she saw a letter addressed to her. She was still getting mail at the post office, not having changed her address yet. She gently opened the letter as she grabbed three beers from the fridge and started to read it. Halfway to the living room she dropped the bottles, glass and beer falling all over the floor, her hand going to her mouth as she stared at the words. Daryl and Merle were there before she even realized what she'd done. "Beth?" Daryl asked as Merle physically picked her up and carried her to the couch so she didn't step on any glass having already removed her shoes.

She just handed the piece of paper to Daryl as she stared off into space. He read it aloud so Merle would know what was going on too. The words echoed inside of her head. "I've been watching you. Break up with the redneck or you're not going to like what happens." Daryl growled as he read. "I could easily kill them both. It's up to you. Break up and leave them, or you can watch them die."

Merle growled as he threw the broken glass away and Daryl sat on the couch beside Beth, pulling her into him. "Why can't we catch a break?" she murmured into his chest as he held her.

"Nothin's gonna happen."

"You can't know that." She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, pulling lightly at the base of her neck. "First there was all that bullshit with Zach, then the cops showed up and we almost went to jail, and now I have a stalker?" She looked at Daryl. "This shit doesn't happen in real life. It's for Lifetime movies and bad television."

She let him pull her into him again but she was nervous. She honestly didn't understand what was so great about her that her ex would want to kidnap her, a cop would want to flirt with her, and someone would send her a letter like that. She wasn't anyone great. She sighed as she curled up between her boys on the couch and Merle turned something stupid on. None of them talked about the letter anymore, they didn't talk at all the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Call for a Good Time  
Chapter 12

It had been a week since she'd gotten that letter in the mail and things had been…different between them. She felt like Daryl was trying to push her away and she couldn't understand why. Maybe he was sick of all of the baggage and the drama that seemed to envelop her, or maybe he was just getting bored with her. Whatever it was she was determined to find out. Merle was out at the bar with a couple of his buddies so they had the house to themselves for the night. Daryl was watching some hunting show on the television and she was sitting beside him, looking over her class schedule for the start of the new semester, even though she didn't want to go. She was chewing on the end of her pen and moving things around so it would fit better and she wouldn't have four classes worth of homework to do all on the same night.

Daryl turned the television off and looked at her. "We need to talk." She really didn't like the tone in his voice but nodded her head, closing her laptop and setting it to the side. "I don't know that you should stay here anymore." He was looking at his lap, but then he slowly looked at her. "I think maybe you should find someone else."

Beth stared at him. What the hell was he talking about? She shook her head, more confused than she'd ever been. She had her doubts, but she never thought he'd really break up with her. "Daryl, where the hell is this coming from?" She was afraid he didn't love her anymore.

He ran a hand through his hair as he stood up and began to pace. "Since we've been together you've been beaten, twice, attacked by a psychopath, had the word slut carved into your body, been harassed by the cops, witnessed a murder, had a cop stalk you at the store, and then you got that letter last week." He shook his head, his arms crossing over his chest. "I ain't no good for you."

Beth glared and stood up, looking him dead in the eye. "That's bullshit. If I hadn't met you I probably would have been raped when Zach left me in the ghetto. He probably would have killed me." She was getting just as worked up as he was but her emotions were starting to go haywire. "None of this is your fault."

Daryl shook his head. "I still think you should go." He turned his back as tears started to leak down her face. He was just being a coward.

Beth wasn't going to let this happen. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing against his back. "I'm not going anywhere Daryl Dixon. You hear me?" She looked up at him before putting her head back on his back. "I love you, and you're stuck with me." She felt him slowly reach up and wrap his arms around hers, his head falling forward on his chest. She kissed the back of his shoulder. "I know it's not the ideal life, but none of this is your fault, I can't even figure out why I'm so freaking important all of the sudden."

At that Daryl turned around and cupped her face. "How can you think that?"

She blinked up at him and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm no one special, just a small town girl from a farm."

Daryl shook his head. "Now that's bullshit." His fingers brushed over her skin and she closed her eyes, loving the feel of it. Daryl wasn't an open person, he wasn't a soft, gentle person, but with her, when she was in his arms he treated her like glass and spoke like a lover. "You're the best damn thing that's ever happened to Merle and me. Have you noticed that since you started staying here permanently he's stopped bringing home hookers and strippers?"

She smiled a little and looked up at him. "Maybe he's just getting old," she teased.

Daryl chuckled and shook his head. "You did that."

She covered his hands with her. "So you're not kicking me out?" She had to be sure that he didn't have any more doubts.

"Honestly, if you ever left I'd probably fall apart." Daryl bent down and grabbed her ass, lifting her into his arms. Beth laughed as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. "You're not going anywhere."

As he carried her to the bedroom she was happy whatever had been going on between them was over. She buried her face in his neck as he carried her, kissing his skin as her fingers threaded through his hair. He carried her to the bedroom and gently laid her out on the bed. She watched him as he started to unbutton his shirt. She pulled her own shirt over her head and threw it across the room while he let his fall to the ground.

He climbed onto the bed, covering her body with his as he kissed her. Beth felt the sensations start in her lower belly, the singling and the butterflies that seemed to swarm every time he kissed her. She could never get enough of it. She ran her hands up his smooth back, gently sliding over the scars as he kissed a trail over her jaw to her neck, his hands running up and down her sides.

Beth moaned when his lips sealed over her pulse, sucking and nipping, fanning a fire inside of her as she cradled his hips between her legs and rocked into his thrusts. She needed him naked and the sooner the better. She trailed her hands down the front of his chest to his jeans and quickly popped them open and reached her hand inside. He was already hard for her and she moaned, loving the way he felt her in her hand, hard, smooth, hot. She would never get enough of him.

He groaned into her ear as she started to pump him, slowly at first, just enough to get him worked up. "Killin' me," he whispered as he reached around behind her and expertly removed her bra from her body. Her breasts spilled out of the cups as he tossed it to join her shirt and stared down at her. He eased her hand away as he kissed a trail down her neck, between her breasts, down the flat plane of her belly and let his tongue dip inside the waist band of her jeans before he opened them and pulled them and her panties down her legs.

She bit her lip when he gently spread her legs and put them over his shoulders. His arms wrapped around the back of her waist, crossing in the back, resting his hands on her belly. He was all male in that moment, content and not planning on going anywhere for a while as he nuzzled her hip. Beth's hands went into his hair as he tongued her, slowly, flattening his tongue against her wet center. Her hips arched but he pushed them back down. Her fingers gripped his hair. Over and over again he licked at her and Beth's head fell back against the sheets as pure ecstasy flooded her veins.

"Daryl," she whined, needing more, needing him. He chuckled against her, the vibrations going right to her head as she moaned, her legs tightening around his neck. Daryl drew her clit into his mouth and sucked on it. Beth screamed she her hips pushed against his hands, her orgasm barreling down on her, ripping through her with claws and teeth, viscous and unrelenting.

Daryl slowly kissed a path back up her body as he rid himself of his remaining clothing. He eased into her body, moaning as she surrounded him, hot, wet, tight. Beth wrapped her legs around his hips as he started a slow rhythm, holding her against him. Her nails clutched at his back, biting into the skin as he made love to her. She was already seeing stars and they only intensified as he increased the tempo. The sounds of their hips meeting, his grunts, her breathy moans filled the room as he drove them both towards completion. "I love you," he gasped out against her neck as she came, tightening around him, milking his orgasm from him.

She tried to regain control over her breathing as he eased down to the sheets beside her and pulled her into him. "I love you too."

…

"Beth?" Daryl called as he walked into the house. "You here baby girl?"

He watched her walk out from the hallway, a piece of licorice hanging from her lips and her glasses on, dressed in one of his shirts and a pair of sweatpants, her hair thrown up. She'd been doing homework and she couldn't have looked sexier. "What's going on?" she asked.

He kissed her head and took her hand. "Merle and I have a surprise for you." He led her outside where Merle was wheeling a Triumph Scrambler out of the back of the truck. Her whole face lit up and she squealed running over to it, affectionately running her hand over the handlebars.

"This is for me?" she asked, looking at the two of them.

Daryl nodded his head and walked over to her. "Yeah, we figured it was about time you had your own. Now we just have to go get you some leather." He smirked wrapping his arms around her. "Though, I think it's going to spend more time on my floor than on your skin."

"Can ya'll save that for later," Merle complained.

Beth laughed and kissed his cheek before kissing Daryl. "Thank you, I love it." Daryl watched her walk around the bike, inspect it, and take a few pictures of it on her phone. He would do anything to keep that smile on her face. In the happiness of the moment none of them noticed the tan colored sedan that had been parked outside all day across the street.


	13. Chapter 13

Call for a Good Time

Chapter 13

Beth was ecstatic as she drove down the highway. The bike purred like a tiger underneath her and the wind wrapped around her. She could drown out everything. Daryl and Merle had both been nervous when she'd left the house alone. They wanted to go with her just in case something happened but she'd managed to talk them out of it. She pulled off the highway and down some sides streets, testing herself when she heard the sirens and saw the flashing lights in her mirror. She doubled checked to make sure she wasn't speeding. She wasn't. She groaned as she pulled over and cut the engine, taking her helmet off and waited. She saw him walk up in her mirror and her heart started thrumming in her chest. Of course it was him. Who else would it be?

She looked at Shane as he stepped up beside her. "Can you step off the bike?" he asked.

Her nerves were going crazy. "You want to tell me why?" she asked. He had no reason to ask her to do that.

"Just step off the bike, Beth." Nervously she kicked the stand down and climbed off. "Step over to the car." Beth bit her lip as she followed him over to the car. "Hands on the hood."

"What is this all about?"

Shane didn't answer. He grabbed one of her wrists and slammed her down on the hood of the car. She gasped, her vision swimming when her head hit. She heard Shane chuckle darkly behind her as he bent over her body, pinning her to the car with his hips. "You're a naughty little thing, aren't you?" She felt his free hand on her thigh, slowly trailing up, cupping her through her leather. "I bet you're wild in bed."

"Shane, let me go," she whispered, trying to get away from him. They were on an empty street, if she didn't get him off of her, there would be no one to stop him, no one to witness what he was doing to her.

"Not yet," he answered her. He pushed his hand into her and groaned in her ear. "Do I make you wet?" he asked. "I bet I do." Beth tried to get away from him again but in her position she had no leverage. "Why don't you come with me? I'll show you what a real man is like. I bet you're a million times better than Amy."

"I'll scream," she warned.

He just laughed. "Good, I love screamers." He bit her earlobe and pulled back on it, making her whimper. "I saw you in the shower the other day," he told her. "You've got a hot little body, and that tattoo? That's sexy as hell."

Beth's eyes widened. "You sent the letter."

He chuckled. "That's right." His voice turned dark, dangerous. "And you didn't listen did you?" He growled, his hand fisting her hair and pulling her head back painfully. "This is your last chance. Leave the Dixons and come to me, or I'm going to kill them." He slowly eased off of her body and crossed his arms. Beth slowly stood up and watched him get back in his car and speed away.

She was shaking as she ran back to her bike and pulled her purse off of the compartment, digging around for the card Rick had given her. She quickly dialed his number. "Hello?"

"Rick? It's Beth."

"What's wrong?"

"I uhm…I can't…I don't…" God, she couldn't even say it. "I need you to come find me." She gave him her location and he promised he'd be right there. He had been reluctant when she told him she didn't want Shane there, but he finally conceded. As soon as she hung up she sent a text to Daryl, telling him where she was and to come get her.

Rick showed up first which didn't surprise her. "Beth?" he asked, getting out of the car. "What happened?" She started to explain what Shane did, everything he'd done to her since they'd met, about the letter. She was just finishing when Daryl and Merle pulled up. "Can you come down to the station and give me an official statement?" Rick asked, eyeing the boys as they walked up behind her, crossing their arms, ever her protectors.

Beth nodded her head. "Yeah I can do that." Rick nodded and got back into his car. Beth turned and looked at Daryl and Merle, quickly explaining what had happened. "I didn't know what else to do."

Daryl pulled her into him. "It's okay baby." He kissed her head and looked at Merle. "C'mon, we'll take you to the station, you'll give your statement, then we'll go home." Beth nodded and let them lead her back to her bike. They rode to the station, Beth sandwiched between Daryl and Merle the whole way to the station. Thankfully, they didn't run into Shane, until they were leaving. The captain had looked over her report when she'd finished with it and ordered Rick to arrest Shane. He swore at her, calling her every name in the book as Daryl and Merle led her out of the station.

Beth looked up at Daryl when they walked into the house. "Who's Amy?" she asked. She saw both of them tense at the mention of the girl's name. "Shane said he bet I'd be better than her. Who is she?" If they knew what the hell he was talking about she needed to know.

Daryl sighed and sat on the couch rubbing his face. "She was a friend. Her sister wasn't around much, and she liked to hang out at the shop when her dad didn't have her fishing. She was a sweet little thing." Beth sat beside Daryl as she listened to the story. "One day she came to the shop with a busted up face. She said her boyfriend did it. We didn't find out it was Shane until it was too late. He was psychotic. He was obsessed with her, hated that she hung around with us."

"He killed her because he was so jealous," Merle added.

Beth let that sink in as she stared at her lap. "Why isn't he in jail?"

Daryl huffed and put his arm around her. "The cops couldn't prove it was him. They didn't have any proof." He kissed her head. "Now they do, they have your statement."

"Is it enough?" she asked, looking up at him. She was really nervous now.

"Yes." Daryl and Merle both assured her. She sighed and nodded her head, but it did nothing to help her nerves. She couldn't understand why they would keep Shane on the force if they thought he might have killed someone. They might not have been able to arrest him, but why keep him around? She really hoped Merle and Daryl were right and the chaos with Shane was over.


	14. Chapter 14

Call for a Good Time

Chapter 14

He smirked, watching them through the window. If they thought those stupid charges were going to hold them they were sadly mistaken. He had the highest paying lawyer in the tri-state area. They hadn't been able to hold him for more than a few hours before they were forced to release him, at least until a court date which his lawyer was going to get him out of if he didn't want the whole bar association finding about his hooker and coke addiction. He had made sure to get a different car before he parked across from the house and waited. Merle had left an hour ago, and they were taking full advantage of that.

She was on top of him, her hips rotating, moving slowly back and forth, her head thrown back on her shoulders. Her breasts looked edible as the swayed with her body, her hair cascading down her back in long waves. He had to bite his lip when she dropped her jaw, moaning as her body shook. He wanted to do nothing but run in there, kill him, and take her while he bled on the sheets. It was taking everything he had to stay in his car.

He grabbed his phone as they switched positions. He had no desire to stare at his naked ass. He dialed Ed's number. "Yeah?"

"Time to go to work. Merle should be at the fishing store, he took the truck and his pole."

Ed grunted into the phone. "Alright, you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked.

He rolled his eyes and glanced back at the window. "I paid you didn't I?" He snapped.

Ed sighed. "Fine, I'm going." All he had to do now was wait for the other Dixon to leave the house. Then she'd be his and there would be nothing anyone could do about it. He licked his lips, thinking of what was going to come. He couldn't wait to feel her nails in his back.

…

Beth sighed, content and satiated as she cuddled into Daryl's sides. Saturdays were the best. Merle spend the whole day fishing so they usually walked around naked, or somewhat naked, made love three or four times wherever the mood struck them, and then after Merle got home had their own personal fish fry. She honestly loved her life. She frowned a little when Daryl's phone started ringing and he reached over to answer it. "Hello…fuck, is he okay…yeah I'm on my way."

"What happened? Beth sat up and started to grab her clothes.

"Just stay here." He pulled on his clothes quickly. "Merle got into a fight and got pretty fucked up. He's at the hospital. Just wait here okay? He's going to be foul and he's going to feel like an ass if he snaps at you."

Beth sighed and nodded, lying back down on the bed. "Okay, just be careful."

Daryl walked over and kissed her. "Always."

She smiled as he walked out and rolled onto her side, staring at the wall just thinking about how much she loved her life. She sighed and stood up, walking to the bathroom and starting the shower. While the water was heating up she pulled her robe on, just in case, and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. When she turned around to head back to the bathroom she screamed and dropped the glass, it shattered all over the floor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded as Shane advanced on her, the broken glass crunching under his feet.

"Those pathetic charges wouldn't hold me for long," he sneered, pinning her to the counter. Beth didn't know what to do. Her eyes darted towards the knives but they were too far away. He smirked and fisted his hand into her hair and yanked it back. "There's no one here to save you." He crushed his mouth to hers and forced his tongue into her mouth. Beth did the only thing she could and bit down on it hard. Shane growled and pulled back and she could see the blood pooling, staining his teeth. "You're going to pay for that you little slut." He back handed her hard across the face and dragged her across the floor towards the bedroom kicking and screaming.


	15. Chapter 15

Call for a Good Time  
Chapter 15

Beth was screaming, hoping maybe the neighbors would hear as Shane dragged her through the house to the bedroom. He threw her down on the bed and smirked, pulling his shirt off. Beth wasn't going to just let this happen. She kicked him in the groin when he started to climb onto the bed and made a run for it. "Fucking bitch," he swore, grabbing her ankle. Beth hit the ground hard enough for her vision to swim. He crawled over her, pinning her to the floor and ripped her robe off of her. Tears were running down her face, making her vision blurry as she looked for something to hit him with.

Shane grabbed her arms and forced them behind her back painfully, handcuffing them together. "Let's see you get out of this one you little bitch." He flipped her over and Beth kicked at him again, the heel of her foot colliding with his face, breaking his nose. He growled and punched her in the stomach. Her eyes widened and she thought she was going to throw up. "You just want it bad, don't you?" he smirked and unbuckled his belt. "Don't worry, I'll give it to you."

"Beth?" Both of their heads snapped up when Glenn's voice rang through the house. Shane covered her mouth before she could scream and glared down at her, pulling his gun from the waistband of his jeans. "Beth, are you here?" Glenn asked.

Beth glared and bit Shane's hand. He growled and pulled it away. "Glenn!" she screamed, thrashing under Shane, trying to get away. She saw the gun before she heard the shot ring out. It had missed her, but barely, she could smell her burning hair from there the bullet had landed in the floor, inches from her head.

Glenn ran in and looked at what was going on, already on the phone with the police. She stared up at Shane as she heard Glenn tell them to just trace the call. "Get off of her, now," he demanded.

Shane smirked and put the gun on him. "Or what?" He sat back on Beth's chest, pushing the air from her lungs and suffocating her. She couldn't draw a decent breath. "See, I've got a gun boy, do you know what guns do to people?"

"The police are on their way," Glenn warned. Beth looked up at him, tears in her eyes as she struggled to keep breathing.

"I ain't afraid of those pussies." He smirked and looked down at Beth. "Are you having trouble breathing?" he sneered. "Too fucking bad." He reached down and put his hand around her throat and she started to panic when he squeezed, cutting of what little air supply she had left. She tried thrashing under him, but she couldn't throw him off. She shut her eyes tight, trying not to pass out.

Suddenly, Shane was off of her and she gasped for breath as her airways were opened up. Glenn had hit him over the head with her computer. He looked down at her. "Sorry, it was the only thing I could reach." Beth shook her head as she coughed and shook. Glenn slowly helped her up, making sure to only touch her arms and her mid back before grabbing the comforter off the bed and covering her up with it as they heard the sirens.

…

"What the fuck is going on?" Daryl asked himself as he pulled up to the house in time to see a squad car pulling in, the sirens going and the lights flashing. Rick jumped out, brandishing his gun. Panic filled him as he threw the truck in park and jumped out. "Rick what the hell is going on?"

Rick shook his head. "I don't know, someone called nine one, one and said to trace the call, the operator said she heard a gunshot."

Daryl ran past Rick and into the house, all regards for his safety out the window. His only concern was for Beth. "Beth?" he yelled, running in and looking around. He saw the broken glass and water all over the floor. "Beth!"

Glenn came running down the hallway. "Daryl, back here." Daryl and Rick followed Glenn to the bedroom. Daryl just froze in the doorway, looking at the scene. Shane was passed out and bleeding on the floor, he could smell the burning carpet from the bullet. Beth was huddled on the floor at the foot of the bed, shaking, crying, and naked, covered in the blanket Glenn had put around her. She looked up at him and his heart broke into a million pieces. She was terrified. "Her hands are cuffed…I couldn't find a key on him," Glenn whispered.

Rick slowly crossed to her and knelt in front of her. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded her head a little and leaned forward. Rick slowly pulled the blanket up until he could see her hands and released the handcuffs around her wrists. "I'm sorry," he whispered before standing up and calling for backup, using the cuffs he'd just taken off of her to restrain Shane.

Daryl didn't know what to do. He just stared at her as she pulled the comforter closer around her shaking body and curled in on herself. This was his fault. If he would have let her go to the hospital with him, then Shane wouldn't have been able to attack her. "What happened?" he asked, his voice hoarse as his emotions swarmed him.

Beth just shook her head. "I came in and called for her, I was bringing over something for Maggie…I heard her scream and called the police, then I heard the gunshot. He was on top of her when I got here. I uh…hit him with a laptop." Rick and Daryl both gave him a look but they both decided it was better not to ask. Glenn looked at Rick. "I can give a statement."

Rick sighed and nodded his head. "I want to get Beth's first." He looked at Daryl. "We can do that here, she doesn't need to come down to the station."

Daryl nodded and slowly crossed the room, sitting beside her. "Baby? Can you give him your statement?"

She nodded her head, wiping her eyes on the comforter. She was still shaking as she looked up at Glenn. "Will you go shut the shower off?"

"Yeah sure."

She looked at Rick and slowly, shakily, started to tell him what happened. Every word that came out of her mouth just made Daryl hotter and hotter. He was ready to kill the son of a bitch passed out on the floor. Rick wrote everything down and handed it to Beth to sign when she was done. "Don't worry Beth, he's not going to get out of this one." She nodded her head a little. "If you want, I can have someone stationed at the house until he goes upstate."

Beth shook her head and opened her mouth to answer when they heard the door slam open. "Merle," Daryl whispered, getting up and walking from the room.

"What the fuck is going on?" Merle demanded when Daryl met him in the living room.

"Shane attacked Beth," he told him. "Glenn found them before he could do anything and Rick just took her statement."

"Shit," Merle swore, running a hand over his head. "Is she okay?" he asked.

"She's really shaken up."

"Are you okay?"

Daryl shook his head and fell onto the couch. "No, I'm not." He rubbed his face and looked up at his brother. "This is my fault. I'm the one who told her not to come to the hospital. If I would have let her come…"

"Don't go there baby brother," Merle commanded, sitting beside him on the couch. "You had no way of knowing that Shane wasn't in jail where he should be. You beat yourself up about this again, you're gonna push her away when she needs you the most."

Daryl nodded, appreciating his brother more than ever in that moment. He didn't know what to say, so he made a joke. "You been watchin' the Note Book with her again?"

"Shut up."

They both looked up when Glenn and Rick dragging Shane who had managed to wake up. Daryl put a hand on Merle's arm when he growled and moved to stand up. "We're going to take off," Rick told them. "I'll call you tomorrow and let you know what's going to happen to him."

Daryl stood and walked over to Rick and shook his hand. "Thank you." Rick nodded and forced Shane out of the house. He sighed and looked at Glenn. "I owe you too, god only knows what would have happened if you hadn't been here."

Glenn nodded his head. "Just, make sure you call Maggie and let her know how she's doing, I'm going to have to tell her."

Daryl nodded his head and thanked him again before going back to the bedroom. Beth was on the bed, still wrapped up in the blanket and shaking. "Beth…" He went to her and put his arms around her. "I'm so sorry."

She shook her head and held onto him as she cried, and he let her. He didn't know how long they sat there, with her wrapped up in his arms. His heart kept breaking with every sob that shook her body. He wanted to make this better, go back in time and make sure it never happened. He wanted to take away all of her pain. He kissed her head and held her close "I love you," he whispered into her hair. If he didn't love her, and he wasn't such a selfish bastard he would have told her to leave. It didn't matter what Merle said, he blamed himself for this and he knew it was his fault. But he was in too deep, and he was selfish. She was his, and he was going to make sure no one took her away from him.


	16. Chapter 16

Call for a Good Time  
Chapter 16

Beth sighed as she flipped through the repo lists. Daryl and Merle were going to be busy today. It had been three days since the incident with Shane and Maggie had called her every day to make sure she was alright, at least twice. The day after it happened her sister called six times until Beth finally turned off her phone just to get some peace. Daryl and Merle were more protective than ever now. They never let Beth out of their sight and there were no more joy rides around the city. She was still a little shaky, and she didn't want to be alone, not really, but she was starting to feel suffocated.

Pushing her chair away from the desk she grabbed the repo orders and headed out to the garage. They wouldn't be thrilled about having to leave her there but they would have to deal with it. Beth walked into the garage and leaned against the car Daryl was under, if she remembered right he was installing new brake pads. "Hey, Daryl?"

He slid out from under the car and looked at her. "Everything alright?" he asked.

Beth smiled and nodded her head. "Repos." She handed him the stack of papers. "Why don't you and Merle take Bobby and Tim?"

He sighed and looked through them. "We can maybe get four of these done."

"Whatever you can get." They both looked outside when they heard a car pull up. "Guess we're busy today," Beth muttered as a woman and a young boy climbed out of the car. "How can I help you?" Beth asked.

"Are you Beth?" Beth frowned a little looking at Daryl. They didn't like it when people they didn't know came looking for them, not anymore. "I'm Lori Grimes."

That had Beth relaxing. "Oh, I'm sorry, yeah I'm Beth, and this is Daryl." She shook Lori's hand.

"This is Carl, Rick was going to come over but he got tied up at the station, so I came instead. Can we talk?"

Beth nodded her head and looked at Daryl. "Go get those repos started." She could tell he really didn't want to go, but she could handle things here with Lori. She lead her and Carl into her office and shut the door. "What's going on?"

Lori smiled a little. "Shane is being transferred upstate this afternoon at five. He's going to stay in prison until the court date."

"That's…wonderful." Beth felt the weight just fall off of her shoulders. There was no way Shane was going to weasel his way out of this one. "Thank you so much."

Lori shook her head and put an arm around Carl. "Don't need to thank me; I'm just delivering the message."

Beth shook her head. She did need to thank her; Rick had done so much for her and her boys. "No, I do. How about you and Rick and Carl come to the house tonight for dinner?"

Lori smiled. "I'd like that."

Beth smiled. "Great, let's say about six?"

Lori nodded and they turned their heads looking out the window as Daryl and Merle drove by in the truck. "They really love you."

Beth smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, they do. I'm glad I met them." After Lori and Carl left Beth called Maggie to invite her, Glenn, and her daddy over for dinner. It would be a tight squeeze, but they would make it work. She sent a message to Daryl letting him know that she was running to the store after work and that they were going to have people over for dinner. She smiled as she left the office and climbed into the cab of the truck and started it up. Maybe now they could get back some semblance of normal.


	17. Chapter 17

Call for a Good Time  
Chapter 17

"Daryl, do we have enough ice?" Beth asked as she pulled the pie she'd made from the oven.

Daryl walked up behind her as she put it on the counter to cool. "Calm down, we're fine."

She sighed and looked at him. "I just want things to go over well tonight." Daryl kissed her head as a knock on the door pulled Merle from the couch.

"Hey Officer Friendly," Merle greeted as Rick, Lori, and Carl walked in.

"Evening, Merle," Rick greeted, nodding his head. Beth smiled, happy to finally see him for once out of his uniform. Rick was halfway through introductions when Glenn, Maggie, and Hershel walked in.

Maggie and Lori joined Beth in the kitchen to help her finish up dinner and set the table as Daryl got the men beers and kept them away from the kitchen. Beth took a moment to look around and just smiled. This is what life was supposed to be like. Not running and constantly looking over her shoulder for psychopaths. "You seem like you're doing good," Maggie commented as they set the food out on the table.

Beth nodded and rearranged a few dishes to fit another one in. "I am." She smiled and looked over at her boys who were telling Carl a joke. "I owe a lot to them."

"They brought you out of your shell."

"That's how you know they're keepers," Lori added. "I wasn't half the woman I am today before I met Rick, we got married young, yeah, but I owe a lot to him."

Beth smiled and looked over at Daryl. He was laughing at something Carl had said and their eyes met. He just smiled at her and Beth had to bite her lip as butterflies took flight in her belly. It amazed her that just one slow sexy smile from him could have her turned on. "Alright boys, come and get it," she called pulling out her chair and sitting down.

"Smell good, sugar," Merle commented as he stopped long enough to kiss her head before sitting across from her at the table.

"Sure does." Daryl sat beside her and slipped his hand into hers. She smiled and squeezed it before dishes were passed around.

"Dad, can Daryl take me for a ride later?" Carl asked.

Rick and Lori shared a look. "I don't know motorcycles are dangerous." Rick answered.

Carl pouted. "Come on, Beth rides one!"

They all laughed at that. "Oh, so what? Just because I can ride one you can?" Beth asked.

"Well yeah, everyone knows boys are tougher than girls."

That broke everyone out in another fit of laughter. "Put the shovel away son," Rick told him before shaking his head. "If Daryl doesn't mind and you wear a helmet."

"Awesome!"

They laughed and talked all through dinner, Hershel was even in a good mood which surprised Beth a little. "I'll go get the pie," she said as she stood up, kissing Daryl's cheek and walking to the kitchen. She picked up the pie and a knife and turned to walk back towards the table when the door was kicked in, wood splintering and she screamed, dropping the pie dish, glass shattering. She was roughly grabbed from behind and she could feel the barrel of a gun being pressed to her temple as chairs were slammed back and angry voices rang around her.

"Shane!" Rick growled. "Put the gun down."

Beth stared at Daryl who was slowly reaching under the table. He kept a gun taped there, it had been from Merle's drug days but he left it there as a precaution. "Fuck you, Rick," Shane snapped. Everything happened so quickly Beth hardly kept up. Rick pulled his gun out and Shane fired, hitting Rick in the shoulder. He fell back against the wall and the women screamed. Lori knelt beside him, putting pressure on it. "I suggest ya'll stay back," Shane warned.

"You son of a bitch!" Merle started at him, not thinking and Shane fired the gun again. Beth screamed as she saw Merle hit the ground, the bullet catching his hip.

She started to struggle against him, but he tightened his grip around her throat, cutting off her air supply as he pointed the gun around the room. "Ya'll gonna let us leave?" he asked.

"Like hell." Daryl ripped the gun out from under the table but Shane was faster, firing two bullets. Tears were streaming down her face as Daryl hit the floor, bleeding from the shoulder and the leg.

"Anyone else wanna get shot?" Shane asked, looking around. Beth stared at the three men who protected her and all of the blood that was soaking into the floor. She wasn't going to let anyone else get shot because of her.

"Shane," she whispered, slowly turning her head to look up at him. "Shane, baby, calm down." Everyone, including Shane stared at her. She smiled, tears in her eyes as she realized what she was about to do. She forced herself to go numb and refused to look at Daryl. "Baby, take it easy," she whispered, slowly reaching up and cupping his face. "They've learned their lesson. Let's go."

He stared down at her before a smirk crossed his lips and he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I just want you, that's all."

Beth smiled and nodded her head. "I know." She smiled and leaned up, kissing him. "Take me home." Shane nodded his head and slipped his hand into hers, leading her out. Beth didn't look at Daryl, she couldn't. She knew what it probably looked like to everyone else, but it was the only way to keep them all from getting shot. As Shane helped her into the car he'd stolen and pulled away she could hear sirens, hopefully an ambulance for her boys. She swallowed hard and stared out of the window, shutting down as she turned off her emotions. She just hoped one day Daryl would forgive her.


	18. Chapter 18

Call for a Good Time

Chapter 18

Daryl growled as he jumped onto the bed. He hated hospitals and if it hadn't been for Hershel and Carl he would have taken care of the bullet wounds at home. His whole world had caved in around him, and from what he could hear coming from the next curtain over where Merle was, his had too. He knew Beth didn't have any feelings for Shane, that she was just trying to protect them, but hell if that didn't hurt worse. He was supposed to protect her, not the other way around. He was pissed off at himself and ready to rip Shane's throat out. When the nurse came in he waved at the curtains on either side of them. "Pull 'em back," he grunted. She looked at him for a moment but did as he asked. Rick was on one side of him and Merle on the other.

"You doin' okay?" Rick asked.

"I'll be okay when I rip his heart out through his throat," Daryl growled. "I'm going after them; you can either have my back or arrest me now."

Rick shook his head as the nurse pulled the bullet from his shoulder. None of their wounds were going to leave any permanent damage and they were going to be released as soon as they were bandaged up. "I'm going to have your back. If I go with, I can file a report to keep you and Merle out of trouble and deal with Shane at the same time."

Daryl nodded his head, pleased with how the cop was stepping up, especially considering the Dixon's history with the law. "What's the plan?" Merle growled from his bed where the nurse was digging around in his hip looking for the bullet but he wouldn't sit still.

Rick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I guess we need to hope she has her cellphone on her and it's turned on. If not it's going to be very difficult to find her."

Daryl nodded his head as Maggie and Glenn came back. "How're you doing?" he asked looking at Maggie.

She had tears in her eyes and was clinging to Glenn. "Promise me you're going to get her back."

Daryl nodded his head. "I'm gonna bring her home Maggie."

…

Beth glanced at Shane as he turned into a gas station. "Where are we going?" she asked, palming the phone in her pocket. She was thankful she was like every other girl and had to have her phone on her at all times. If she was lucky, and very careful, she'd be able to get a text to Daryl, maybe keep him updated on her situation.

Shane glanced at her as threw the car into park and shut it off. "North Carolina, I've got a friend there who has a boat for us so we can get out of the country." He grabbed the keys and his wallet, getting out and walking to the pump.

Her heart was hammering in her chest as she grabbed her phone and dimmed the screen so the light wouldn't alert Shane. She quickly sent a text message to Daryl, telling him what Shane was planning. She bit her lip as she silenced the ringer and tucked it back into her pocket. As long as she could keep Shane oblivious that she was leaving bread crumbs she may make it out of this alive. For a brief moment she considered making a run for it, but with him standing that close, and the gun tucked away in his waistband she decided against it.

He climbed back in the car and looked at her. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

Beth felt like she was going to be sick. She smiled as best as she could and shook her head. "I'm just tired."

Shane nodded his head and stared the car again. "Well, let's go get a room for the night then."

Beth had to suppress the shiver when he said that. The last thing she wanted was to be locked in a room with him all night. God only knew what he was going to try to do to her. But, on the other hand, it would give Daryl time to catch up to them. She just had to keep Shane oblivious as she kept sending him messages. While Shane drove, Beth pulled her phone out again and kept it between herself and the door. She acted like she was looking out of the window, making sure there was no reflection on the glass that he could see before she sent Daryl another text, telling him they were stopping to get a room and she would send him the name when they got there.

She really hoped he was going to come for her and he wasn't furious with her. She had kissed Shane right in front of him while he was bleeding out on the floor. She bit her lip, taking a deep breath to steady herself before she could start crying. She needed to be strong right now and she was going to make sure that Shane didn't find a weakness to exploit. That was the last thing she needed.

Beth jumped when he put his hand on her knee and looked at her. "I'm going to take such good care of you sweetheart."


	19. Chapter 19

Call for a Good Time

Chapter 19

Daryl brought Beth's laptop from the bedroom and set it on the kitchen counter for Rick. He wanted to track her GPS even though she'd been sending them texts. That could end at any moment if Shane found out what she was doing. Daryl gave him her cellphone number as he started to pace. "Daryl, we want to go with you." He looked over at Glenn, Maggie, and Lori who were standing in the doorway.

He shook his head. "Absolutely not."

Maggie crossed her arms. "You don't have a choice. That's my baby sister and if I go Glenn is going to go, and Lori already told Rick she'd shoot him herself if he told her no."

Daryl sighed and rubbed his face. "Fine." He looked back at the screen as Rick brought up a map. "That where they're at?" he asked.

Rick nodded his head. "Yeah, they're not moving so they must have stopped at the hotel. If we leave now we can catch up to them."

Daryl nodded and grabbed his gun, making sure it was fully loaded and grabbed his hunting knife. He looked over at Merle as he loaded his shotgun. They nodded at each other and walked out of the door as Maggie and Lori said goodbye to Hershel and Carl. Daryl and Merle climbed into their truck as Rick and the others got into his car. Daryl let Rick lead since he knew where he was going. He just hoped for Shane's sake that Beth was unharmed.

…

Beth bit her lip as she heard the door click shut and lock. Shane was in the shower. She pulled out her phone and sent Daryl another text message, giving him the name of the hotel. When she got an answer a hope was renewed inside of her. He was coming for her and not just him from the sounds of it. She sent back another message telling him how much she loved him and wished she could call him. She couldn't risk it. She was so caught up in the conversation they were having she didn't hear the shower shut off or the door open.

"You fucking lying bitch!" Shane grabbed her by the hair and threw her back into the wall. The phone fell from her hand and clattered to the floor as her head hit the drywall and stars dancing her in front of her eyes. "You fucking cunt!" Shane backhanded her hard, throwing her into the television. Beth screamed as the screen shattered, cutting into her skin. Blood ran down her arms and chest. He grabbed her by the hair and forced her back onto the floor. She kicked him in the gun and jumped up, making a run for the door.

"I don't fucking think so." He grabbed her ankle. Beth screamed as she came down hard onto the floor. Shane grabbed her hair again and pulled her onto her feet before throwing her into the wall. Her vision swam and she swore she was going to throw up. Blackness started to taint the sides of her vision. He grabbed her throat and held her to the wall. "You're going to pay for that you fucking bitch," he spat, throwing her again. Her head hit the nightstand and everything went black.

…

Shane stared down at her when she didn't move and the blood pooled around her head on the carpet. "Beth?" He paced a little, nervous. This wasn't good. "Beth!" He grabbed her arm and rolled her over and shook her. She didn't budge, didn't open her eyes. He was sure she wasn't breathing. "Fuck!"

He stood up and started pacing, panic getting the better of him. He looked at the phone on the floor and glared at it. There was only one thing he could do. Get rid of another dead girl. He picked up her lifeless body and carried her outside and popped the trunk on his car, throwing her carelessly inside and throwing the phone with her. He'd bury it with her and let those fucking Dixons find her cold body six feet under. He went back into the room long enough to put his shoes on before he got in the car and drove off. He was going to have to find a secluded spot of highway to park so he could dump her body in the woods.

…

Daryl frowned as he checked his phone again. When Beth had been texting him he'd felt better about the situation, knowing she was still alive. But it had been half an hour since he'd heard from her and panic was starting to worm its way in. He stared out of the window at the taillights of Rick's car. When his phone rang he answered it without checking the number. "Yeah?"

"They're moving again," Rick said into his ear. Daryl growled. "It's okay Daryl, we're still tracking it and we've got a good start. We can catch up to them."

Daryl hung up the phone and glared out of the window. Rick better be right. And Beth better be unharmed when he found her or there was going to be hell to pay.

…

Her head throbbed and she could feel her hair sticking to her from the blood that was dripping from her head. The cuts on her arms stung as the car hit a bump and she was thrown around carelessly in the trunk. She blinked her eyes open and looked around. She didn't know why she was in the trunk, or why they were on the move again, but suddenly something she remembered reading on Facebook came to her. Newer models of cars had an emergency release in the trunk. Blindly she ran her hands along the trunk until she found it. Making sure to keep a good hold on the trunk so it didn't fly open and alert Shane, he released the hatch and looked around. They were back on the highway.

She barely noticed the dim light from her cellphone as it vibrated in the corner. Keeping one hand on the trunk to keep it mostly closed she grabbed her phone with the other and stuffed it into her pocket. She just had to wait for him to slow down enough for her to make a run for it. She knew that if she didn't try to get away from him he was going to kill her.


	20. Chapter 20

Call for a Good Time

Chapter 20

Her lungs burned as she ran through the woods. She could hear Shane running behind her but she didn't dare turn around to look. She clumsily pulled her phone from her pocket and called Daryl. Her vision was blurry and she was fighting the urge to throw up as she waited for him to answer, dodging rocks and fallen branches. "Beth?"

"Daryl," she gasped out, the sound of his voice the sweetest damn thing in her ear. She wanted to break down and cry, but she forced her legs to keep going, forced herself to hold it together. "We're parked by mile marker one seventeen, he's chasing me through the woods," she managed to gasp out. Her side hurt, and her head was throbbing, blood still leaking out, though not as steady.

"Keep running baby, we're coming for you." She heard Merle talking to someone in the background. "I love you."

Beth smiled as she kept running. She wanted to answer him, tell him how much she loved him, but Shane had caught up to her. He grabbed her hair and the force of him pulling back on her and her trying to run away yanked her back. She hit the ground hard, the air leaving her lungs in a rush. "I'm going to make sure you're dead this time." He held the gun up and pulled the trigger while stomping on her phone.

…

Daryl's blood went cold when he heard Shane tell her he was going to kill her and the gunshot before the line went dead. "Mother fucker," he swore, pressing the gas pedal down harder as he sped past Rick. He knew where she was and he was going to get there. She wasn't dead. He refused to believe that. His knuckles were white around the steering wheel with the fury and anxiety running through him. Merle didn't say anything as Daryl let his emotions control him. He could see the car in the distance with the headlights, parked on the side of the road. Daryl stopped on the breaks, nearly spinning out and wrecking. He was out of the car before Merle had even realized what was going on, tearing through the woods.

…

Beth screamed as pain seared up her leg from the bullet wound. She was losing too much blood. She could feel the urge to vomit grow as her vision swam. The air she had just managed to get back into her lungs left her in a rush when she felt Shane fall on top of her, straddling her chest. Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to push him off of her. He pistol whipped her and her head snapped to the side, a sharp pain shooting through her as her head had yet a new place to bleed from. "This is going to be your grave," he sneered above her, wrapping his hands around her throat. "They can find your dead body."

Beth didn't have much strength left; she used what little she had to kick her leg up and knock him in the back of the head, rolling him off of her. She scrambled to get up, her fingers clawing at the ground but her leg wasn't going to let her stand and she couldn't craw away fast enough. "You're going to pay for that," Shane spat as he grabbed her by the hair and hauled her up. Beth whimpered in pain as pressure was forced onto her leg.

He slammed her into the tree, putting the barrel of his gun to her head as he wrapped his hand around her throat, squeezing, cutting off her air supply. She clawed at his hand, trying to get him off of her as her lungs burned. She didn't have much fight in her left. She was so tired, and cold, she just wanted it all to end.

They both heard the gun set behind them and before she knew what was going on, Shane ripped her from the tree and spun her around, keeping the gun to her head as they looked at Daryl and Merle, Maggie, Glenn, Rick, and Lori running up behind them. "You fucking pricks just don't know when to give up, do you?" Shane asked mockingly.

"I suggest you let the lady go, sonny boy," Merle drawled out. He looked at Beth and growled.

"That's not going to happen."

"You let her go, or I'm going to put a bullet in your head," Daryl growled. Beth stared at him; she refused to take her eyes off of him even though tears streamed from her eyes, mixing with blood. He was the only thing keeping her awake.

"And risk me blowing a hole into her pretty little head?" Shane laughed and shook his head. "I knew you two were dumb, but c'mon." He pushed the gun closer to her head and she whimpered. They both took a step forward but Shane stopped them. "Ah, ah, ah," he scolded. "I'd stay right where you are."

The next series of events happened so fast, Beth wasn't sure she really knew what happened. Suddenly she was thrown from Shane as the hand holding the gun to her head was jerked up, the gun firing into the sky. Daryl and Merle ran to her. Merle knelt beside her as Daryl walked over to where Rick had disarmed Shane, keeping him on his knees. "Use my gun," Rick murmured, handing the gun to Daryl. He took it without a word and pressed it to the back of Shane's head and pulled the trigger.

Beth jumped, shaking in Merle's arms as she shut her eyes. She felt arms wrap around her and lift her from the ground, felt Daryl's hair on her face and buried her head in his chest. Rick was calling an ambulance as Daryl carried her back to the road. She shook in his arms. She wanted to believe it was all over, Shane was dead, what more could he do? Something dark and cynical inside of her wouldn't let her thought. She gripped Daryl's shirt, her vision going black, her head dizzy. "Beth?" She could hear the panic in his voice but she didn't have anything left. She couldn't answer him, tell him how much she loved him.

…

Panic gripped him as she went limp and lifeless in his arms. He could hear the sirens in the distance but they weren't going to be fast enough. He gently rested her body on the tailgate of his truck and checked her pulse. It was there but it was feint. She'd lost so much blood; he could see it soaking her body. The ambulance finally arrived and rushed over to her. They all but pushed Daryl out of the way as they started to examine her. He would have been pissed off if they weren't helping save her life. he paced, watching them inject her with needles and poke and prod her body. He gripped his fists. "Who are you?" one asked.

"Her boyfriend."

"You can ride with us."

Daryl nodded and tossed Merle the truck keys and they loaded Beth up on a stretcher and loaded her into the back of the ambulance. He climbed in behind them and took her hand in his. He stared at her broken and bloody body and prayed to a god he didn't believe in to save her life.

…

She was warm, and there were bright lights. She was positive she was dead. The last thing she could remember was pain and anguish. She would still feel that if she was dead, right? Slowly she opened her eyes, wanting to see heaven. She looked around and all she saw was a hospital room, and a lump of dark hair on the side of the bed she was lying in beside her hip. Slowly she threaded her fingers through his hair, not wanting to wake him. She wasn't dead, he wasn't dead, they were both okay. Tears of happiness pricked the corner of her eyes.

He slowly lifted his head and looked at her. "Beth?" He jumped up, realizing she was awake and cupped her face. "Baby, are you okay?"

She smiled and nodded her head, gripping his vest and pulling him down to kiss her. They both heard her heart monitor start to speed up but ignored it. It had felt like ages since she'd felt his hands on her, gentle and loving, his lips against hers. "I love you," she whispered against his lips.

He rested his forehead against hers, their eyes closed as they just reveled in each other. "Marry me," he whispered.

Her eyes shot up and she looked at him. He was staring down at her and her heart melted when she saw the unshed tears behind his eyes. She cupped his face, rubbing her forehead against his, nuzzling him. "Yes."


	21. Chapter 21

Call for a Good Time  
Epilogue

_One year later…_

He was nervous as hell as he stood in front of all of their friends and family. He couldn't remember anything as expensive as the tux on his body and he swore he'd never seen Merle clean up like he had for today. Her daddy was standing beside him, his bible in his hand as they waited. He looked at Rick who was standing beside Merle and Rick just shook his head, smirking. At least someone was getting a good laugh out of all of this. Glenn started playing the song and his eyes shot to the end of the aisle.

Maggie walked down in a bale blue dress and smiled as she reached them. His eyes didn't follow her. They were focused on the door of the house. She walked out, slowly; a vintage net veil over her eyes, a formfitting halter gown cascaded down her body decorated in fine crystals, a long slit up the side, showing her creamy thigh as she walked towards him, the wild rose bouquet resting against her belly. He swore he fell in love with her all over again in that moment. He watched her; they never broke eye contact as she walked down the aisle, meeting him at the end. She passed her flowers to Maggie before she too his hands and they looked at Hershel.

He motioned for everyone to be seated before he started the ceremony. When it came time for the vows, he cleared his throat and stared down at her. "You're the best thing that could have ever happened to me, and I never would have met you if Merle hadn't put my number in that stupid library book." Everyone laughed a little at that. "We've been through hell baby, but we made it out on the other side," he said, smiling down at her. "And I'm in heaven every day I'm with you, and I vow to keep it that way."

Tears blurred her eyes and she quickly wiped them away, trying not to ruin her makeup. She sniffled a little and shook her head, smiling up at him. "Daryl, when I met you, I never thought I'd fall in love, but I did. You're right, we've been through hell, but it's made us both stronger. I vow to always give you strength when you're weak, and love you until my dying breath." His heart clenched as Hershel asked for the rings. Merle handed them to Daryl and he slowly slipped the diamond onto her finger, watching as she slipped the solid silver band around his.

Hershel looked out at their friends and family before looking between the two of them. "By the power invested in my by the stated of Georgia, I pronounce you man and wife." He smiled. "You may kiss the bride, but please remember she is my daughter." Daryl smirked and cupped Beth's face in his hands, pulling her into him and kissing her. Maybe it was just the high that seemed to be going around, but now that she was his, officially, legally, her kisses tasted sweeter. He slowly pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. "Ladies and gentleman, friends and family, I am honored to give you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Daryl Dixon."

…

Beth smiled, resting her head against Daryl's chest as they spun lazily around the dance floor. He held her close and she just felt content. Everything was right, everything was perfect. She honestly had never been happier in her life. He kissed her head and she smiled, looking up at him. "I love you," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you too," he whispered, tugging his jacket closer around her shoulders. He'd given it to her an hour ago when she'd gotten cold. She smiled and put her head back on his chest. She hadn't stopped smiling since she'd walked out of the house and saw him staring at her.

The song they were dancing to abruptly ended when Merle ran up on stage and took the microphone. They all looked up at him. "Sorry to cut the celebration short folks, but it's time the Mr. and Mrs. got along on their honeymoon." He smirked down at them as everyone clapped and cheered.

Daryl took her hand, smirking as they led her to his bike that was waiting for them. He stood on one side, Merle walking over to the other. She took their hands and carefully stepped onto the foot rest, gracefully swung her leg over the other side and carefully balanced herself, using them for support. Daryl and Merle's free hands slowly pushed her dress up, keeping her modest as she slowly sat down on the seat. The catcalls from a few of the men in the crowd watching them caused a hot blush to color her cheeks. Daryl smirked and thanked his brother before he slid onto the bike in front of her. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist as Merle pulled an envelope from his jacket pocket. "These are the plane tickets and reservations, there's a little gift in there too." He winked and put the envelope inside Daryl's jacket, still around her shoulders.

Beth laughed as Daryl started the bike and wrapped her arms a little tighter around him. He slowly pulled away from the crowd of people and drove her towards their new life together. Beth just smiled and rested her head against his back and closed her eyes. Life couldn't be better.

The End.


	22. Announcement

It has been decided by the powers that be that Call for a Good Time will get a sequel. It's going to be called Good Times Had and the first chapter should be up tomorrow. 


End file.
